The New Trio
by lolmomo88
Summary: Three best friends-a pair of twins and a cute, lovable girl from the U.S. move to Japan. There, they go to Ouran Academy and face new adventures with the host club. Rated T just in case. HikaruXOc KoaruXOc HunnyXOc
1. Prologue

Wow, I never thought I would actually make a fanfic, so this is my first and I've been with this idea for a while. So, please enjoy^,^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Normal POV

On the airplane to Japan, a girl with straight, silky, waist-length blond hair that was mostly parted to her right, and golden brown eyes, sat by the window. Her name is Reina Izumi, and next to her was her twin sister, Mika Izumi who also has the same eye and hair color, but had her hair parted to her left.

Reina wore the black half(yin) of a yin yang symbol, with a plain white T-shirt, a black pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and her pair of blue converse. Mika wore the other half of the yin yang symbol which would be yang(white), with a plain black T-shirt, a white pleated skirt that also reached her mid-thigh, and pink converse.

Behind their seats sat a petite girl named Ayame Shimizu who had bright blue eyes, and light brown wavy hair in pigtails that reached just above her mid-back held up by bows. She wore a light green spaghetti strap dress with a yellow sash around the waist that was decorated with a daisy on her left, it had white pleats on the bottom of the dress, and she wore black dolly shoes.

Mika's POV

Looks like we're leaving for a while I thought as I stared out the window, reflecting on what happened.

_Flashback_

_Reina and I came home after hanging out with a friend, Ayame "We're home, Dad!" we exclaimed as we entered. _

"_Welcome home girls,how was your day?"_

"_It was fun," I said as I sat down to eat dinner. _

_We ate spaghetti with tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese. As we were finishing, Dad said, "Girls, I have something I need to tell you."_

"_What is it, Dad?" I asked curious. _

"_We're moving to Japan," he said._

"_WHAT!?" we both yelled in unison._

"_Don't worry, you won't be alone, Ayame will be coming as well, you'll all be attending Ouran Academy." he explained._

_We just stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what had been said._

_End of Flashback_

Reina's POV

_'_Ugh. I can't believe we're moving, but at least Aya's coming too,_' _I thought as I looked beside me. Mika was deep in thought, so I decided to just sit back and wait until we got there. I shuffled through my bag until I found my MP3 Player and just listened to random songs as it played.

Ayame's POV

'I can't believe I'm going back to Japan again!' I screamed in my mind as I ran my fingers through my pet rabbit, Cookie's fur, who was sitting on my lap. 'Maybe I'll even see her again,' I thought tiredly as I drifted off into a slumber.

Normal POV

"Hello everyone. This is the flight attendant, and we are about to land in Japan. Please keep your seat belts on and remain in your seat," the flight attendant said through the intercom. At this announcement all three girls were taken out of their own world and were aware that they'd enter a new country soon.

Ayame woke up from her sleep and made sure Cookie was still in her lap, then began to pick up some of her bags that she had next to her. She was very excited to get off, so she found it hard to stay still. She looked to her side to see Mr. Izumi, the twin's father, asleep. She shook him awake and told him thet were about to land.

Reina put her MP3 Player away and gathered the bags she had closest to her. Mika had listened to the announcement and looked down from the window to see a beautiful view of Japan. "Hey Reina, look outside!" she said excitedly.

"What?" Reina muttered lazily as she leaned in closer to the window.

"Isn't it nice?"

"Yeah, it is." Then she turned towards the back of her seat "Hey Aya, look outside," Reina called.

"Okay!" Ayame chirped, before looking outside "Wow! It's really pretty, Reina!" she exclaimed while she pressed her face against the window.

Reina laughed at her childish behavior and turned back around to find Mika staring at her. "Umm what's up Mika?" she asked confused.

"...Oh nothing just-" she began, as the sound of the intercom cut her off, "We have arrived in Japan. Please take the exit to your right in an orderly fashion."

"Looks like we have to get off now. Let's go!" Ayame exclaimed happily as she tried to gather all her bags.

"Let me help," Izumi said as he took some of Ayame's and his bags before walking towards the exit.

"Thanks!" Ayame exclaimed with a large grin, before deciding to run out.

"Uh oh. I think they're going to leave us, Mika!" Reina exclaimed running after Ayame.

"Wait up, everyone!" Mika yelled after them.

As Ayame hop down the stairs while carrying her rabbit, Reina followed close behind while Mika was still running after everyone. Once they all got off they made a circle and started talking again.

"I can't believe you would just leave me like that!" Mika said.

"Don't worry Mika we would never leave you. Plus, we wouldn't have gone far anyway," Reina explained nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Mika exclaimed, offended.

"Kidding; kidding," Reina said hold her hands up in defense.

"Now girls, we have to go to our new house," Izumi said.

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

Izumi called a cab and it drove to their new house. It was a white and grey Victorian styled house with several windows. The walls were covered with planks of wood, painted white. There were light grey roofs, and a few windows were complemented with a pair of dark grey shutters. From the front view of the house, a pyramidal roof with 6 sides and a flat top was seen in the center portion of the house. Three windows were on the walls below the 6-sided pyramidal roof. Under that was the roof of the porch. The white double-door entrance was on the left side of the porch, which were also decorated with oval shaped windows on each door. The front of the porch had stairs with a banister trailing around the porch.

"WOW; this house it pretty big!" Ayame said in amazement, while a grin was plastered on her face.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us this was the kind of house we'd have?" the twins whined, surprised by the house's appearance.

"Isn't it nice? Just wait until you see what it's like inside," he said as they all decided to walk inside after examining the exterior of the house.

Once they were inside, they looked around; to the right was the dining room, and to their left was a library. When they walked further, they found the master's bedroom with a bathroom to their left and a kitchen to their right. Going further, they found a family room connected with a door which led to another part of the porch. To their right, they found a nook, a bathroom, and the garage.  
>They decided to run upstairs and examine more of the house, carrying their bags with them. Upstairs, there were two rooms with bathrooms and two without. Three of the rooms would be their bedrooms while the extra room was decided to be a guest bedroom for overnight visitors. Two of the bedrooms were special; it was the one where one had a bathroom while the other did not. They were connected by a short hallway, that also had the bathroom. So, if they needed to use the bathroom, they had to walk to the small hallway that <span>only<span> connected those two rooms and just walk in. These two rooms both had doors, so the person in the other bedroom didn't have to go through the short hallway and the other person's bedroom just to get out. These rooms would, of course, go to the twins since they were,...well, twins. One of the twins' bedrooms was just to the right of the stairs that led up to that level of the house.  
>The other bedroom would go to Ayame, who was the one closest to the guestroom. The only thing that separated their rooms was the bathroom. The father would obviously get the master's room on the first floor, and the guestroom was so big that they already had 3 beds inside.<p>

After the girls claimed their rooms, and looked around, they decided to unpack their essential items, such as clothes and their favorites things; they would decorate later. The twin's rooms had different designs: Reina had sky blue and white striped walls, while Mika had light pink and white striped walls.

"Whoa!" the twins said in unison, "IT'S PERFECT!" they screamed.

They could also hear Ayame squeal as she bounced her way to the twins, "My room is perfect; it has my favorite color in an amazing design," she said with a smile "Nice room. I see that you like it from your squeals," she said knowingly.

Down below, in the master's room Izumi smirked, knowing how much they loved their new rooms, as he himself, had taken a liking to his own.

The twins had looked into their room more, and noticed that their curtains were the color of their sister's wall, except for the fact that instead of them being striped, they had polka dots. So, in Reina's room, she'd have pink curtains with white polka dots. They both had white night stands, with a lamp: Mika's lamp shade was orange, while Reina's lamp shade was a light green, the same color as the dress Ayame had on right that second.

With Ayame, when she was looking at her room, it was much more colorful. The walls had splashes of blue, pink, light green, yellow, and orange, while her curtains were orange and yellow. Her night stand was the same white color as the twin's night stand, but her lamp had a pink night shade.

All their bathrooms were awfully similar: They all had marble counters and white wooden cabinets underneath. There were tiles that surrounded the bath tub, making a box shape, while the tub itself, was normal. The handles of the whole bathroom looked golden, and if they decided not to take a bath, they also had an average amount of space in the shower. The floor looked like a layer of stones; the kind one might find in hot springs.

Later they all discovered a mysterious room on the second floor. It was oddly shaped, with many sides. Mika finally remembered what part of the house it was; it was the strange 6-sided pyramidal room they saw from the outside. They walked up the spiral stairs to find a room with wooden floors. The room had an amazing view of the sky, and it even had an old telescope. They sat there and stared at the stars before deciding to return to their respective rooms.

After Ayame looked around her room in amazement another time, and visited the twin's room, she put most of her clothes away and set up Cookie's cage. She decided to put away all her left over clothes in her bag. The twins' father called the girls, telling them that it was time for dinner. After all the girls came down the stairs, they decided to settle down to eat. They had started to try the Japanese cultured food: They ate sushi, rice, and miso soup with some other side dishes to go with their rice.

"So, how are you all liking the house?" he asked.

Before they answered, they all looked at each other, and exclaimed "It's incredible!" while smiling and giggling. Then, they all went to bed to get ready for school after the next morning.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it was long, I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright and described. Also I'm sorry that nothing was about the host club or Ouran yet, but that's why it's a prologue, and don't worry, the next chapter will have them meet at least one of the members. Remember to review, and please, no flames.<p> 


	2. Groceries

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed or story alerted. It's nice to know people are reading, and enjoying it^^

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but if I did, they'd be different.

* * *

><p>Groceries<p>

Mika's POV

I woke up and it was 9:00AM, or at least that's what my clock said. So, I decided to try and get up; it was hard work, but I managed. 'Now I just have to get Reina and Aya awake...,' I thought as I got dressed in a wide-striped pink and white strapped dress. I walked through our little hallway and entered Reina's room. Reina was sound asleep; usually whenever one of us gets up earlier than the other, we just go wake up the other. So that's just what I was going to do. I walked over to her bed and shook her.

"Come on, Reina. Wake up," I coaxed.

"..."

"Reina," I whined.

"..."

"Come on!" I exclaimed as I shook her violently.

"...Yes Mika?" she finally replied, slightly annoyed.

"Good, you're awake. Now get dressed," I commanded pretending to be a commander.

"YES SIR!" she replied, as she marched to her closet and shuffled through her clothes. She took a glance at me and found a matching dress, but it was blue and white, instead of pink and white.

So then, I decided to go to the bathroom. I washed my hair, dried it, and brushed my teeth. When I came out I saw Reina ready to take a shower and do her morning routine like me. So I walked to my room and walked out the door to wait outside Reina's door for her to come out, so we could wake up Aya together.

Reina's POV 

When I finished my morning routine, I decided to get out of my room, and at the door was my sister, Mika, waiting. "What's up Mika?" I asked

"We have to wake up Aya," she said blankly.

My face started to pale "... Do we have to? Why can't we just wait until she gets up on her own?" I asked as I started to sneak my way away from her.

"We wouldn't want Aya to miss breakfast, especially if Dad's cooking _that_," she said right when I was on the edge of the first step down.

"Your right," I sighed in defeat. We both started to walk towards Aya's room. I had to admit the room suits her well.

Aya was just sleeping soundly in her bed, and Cookie was too. We decided to sneak towards Aya and poke her until she awoke. Poke...poke...poke...poke...and then she opened her eyes to glared at us. We started to back up some, so she wouldn't reach us, and put our hands up.

"Aya, you're awake," Mika said nervously, stating the obvious.

"...Mika...Reina...Why are you here?" she demanded in a deadly voice while lazily glaring at us.

Then I finally found out the best way to not get killed. "Aya chan! For breakfast we're having..." I started while grinning.

When Mika caught on, she joined in, "PANCAKES WITH MAPLE SYRUP!" we sang in delight, hoping that would get Aya's attention, and it did.

"Really?" she asked innocently.

"Yup," we both said, still grinning.

"YAY!" she exclaimed getting up and giving Cookie her food, she shooed us away so she could change.

"Looks like our work here is done," I said smiling as we both walked down the stairs, glad to be able to survive through Aya's potentially frightening morning wake up call.

As we walked to the kitchen, we went through the family room and nook. Dad was there, cooking pancakes. We went to gather up some things for the pancakes like fruit and maple syrup and decided they would be eaten at the little island of a counter in the center of the kitchen.

Once he finished cooking pancakes for two, he said, "Pancakes are ready!"

"YAY!" everyone heard from the stairs. It was Aya bouncing down the stairs, just to race up to the pancakes. She had changed into an orange knee-length dress that flared at the waist into frills of light shades of orange.

You could never upset Aya, so she got the first pancakes. Then Dad passed two more plates over to us. We stared at the pancakes, and grabbed the bottle of maple syrup just to drench the pancakes, we passed it to Aya, and she did the same, smiling happily as she ate. We chowed down into our pancakes and our plates would be completely clean in the end, no matter how much syrup there was in the beginning. Although Aya would always finish her pancakes faster. Then we finished our glass of milk and set the dishes into the sink.

Mika's POV

I got up to put the milk away when I noticed the fridge was particularly empty. "I think we'll need a visit to the supermarket now," I informed everyone.

"Oh thanks for reminding me," our Dad said while getting out a paper with a list of groceries. "Could you three go to the supermarket and get these?" he asked, holding out the list.

"Sure, Dad. We'll leave soon," I said, glancing at the other two girls who listened and nodded their heads.

Dad turned around and said, "Before you go, you should check out this brochure for Ouran Academy; you'll be attending off scholarships."

"Thanks," I said, taking it and walking towards the other two to show them the brochure.

As we looked through it, we breathed a sigh of relief once we found out the uniform wasn't mandatory; the uniform was literally a big puffy cupcake. Plus, it'd be hard to find a uniform of Aya's...size. The school looked big, but odd; it was pink. I didn't mind, but it was just...abnormal. After checking the brochure out, we decided to go to the supermarket.

Ayame's POV 

We were walking to the supermarket since it wasn't far, and upon entering, we glanced around before looking back at the list. I thought they'd be fine alone, so I decided to explore. I ran off in another direction, feeling the speed pick up and the wind flowing through my hair. I was enjoying it, and so, I closed my eyes, but then I suddenly ran into something, and we both fell. I opened them again to see someone with really short, dark brown hair. As I examined the person, I found out it was a girl due to her facial appearance and girly outfit.

"I'm so sorry," I said, getting up and trying to help her up.

"It's fine," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"It's Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said.

"My name is Ayame Shimizu, but you can call me Aya," I said, happy to meet someone.

"So, Ayam-" she started.

"Nuh uh, it's Aya," I said sternly, wagging my finger left and right.

"Aya-san," I looked at her, sad that she added -san. "is it your first time here?" she asked.

"First of all, it's just Aya, and second yes, how did you know?" I answered.

"I just thought so. Umm...what year are you in?" she asked hesitantly.

Haruhi's POV

"I'm in my third year of high school, why?" she said, blinking innocently.

'Wow. Another short third year, this shouldn't be too surprising now,' I thought.

Then her eyes suddenly widened like she had just remembered something, "Haru-chan, I have someone I want you to meet," she said excitedly. 'She's just like Hunny-senpai...Wait, did she just call me Haru-chan?'

Ayame's POV

I grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to Reina and Mika. Reina looked bored, and Mika was looking through the items and her list.

"Hey Reina; Mika!" I called.

They stared at Haruhi strangely, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," she said introducing herself.

"This is Reina, and that's Mika!" I said happily.

"Um, nice to meet you Haruhi; I'm Reina Izumi," Reina said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you; I'm Mika Izumi," Mika said.

Normal POV

'I wonder why Aya only calls me Haru-chan' Haruhi thought confused.

"By the way Haru-chan, what school do you go to?" Aya asked eyes filled with curiosity.

"I go to Ouran Academy, what about you?" she asked.

"We all go to the same school!" Aya exclaimed bouncing up and down happily "YAY!" she cheered.

"Well, I have to go now. I guess I'll see you at school," she said before she left.

"Do we have all the stuff?" Aya asked.

"Yup, we're ready to go," Mika said, walking up to the check-out lanes.

As they walked home they saw a park and decided to hang out there a bit. There was even a playground there. Aya ran happily to the swing set.

"WHEE!" she exclaimed as she swung back and forth.

Reina's POV

Me and Mika looked around and found a nice tree near the swings Aya was on. We decided to try to climb up. It was sorta difficult since we were wearing dresses, but we managed. Mika boosted me up so I climb onto the branch. I latched my legs onto the branch by bending my knees to secure my position and reached down to pull up my sister to the opposite branch I was sitting on. We sat there examining the neighborhood and park. Then we realized the sun was starting to set, so we hopped off and walked home with Aya. Once we got home, it was lunchtime, and we ate potato salad and some pasta. Then decided to return to our rooms.

"Tomorrow's the first day of school, what do you want to wear?" Mika asked.

"How about our zip-up hoodies, our 'Check it out' Tees, and our matching pleated striped skirt from Forever 21?" I said nonchalantly.

"Sure," she said.

We decided to bother Aya since we were bored. As we walked to her room, she looked towards us, "Hmm?" she hummed questioningly.

"Just bored," we said, looking around.

"Wanna play with Cookie?" she asked hopefully.

"Uhh..," we said unsure, while she started to get teary eyes, "Sure," we answered quickly.

"Yay! Cookie has some playmates today," she said, smiling.

She had a smart bunny, but as she set it down, it just sat there. We leaned in closer and stared at the bunny, and suddenly it looked immensely cute. I picked up the bunny, then Mika and I cuddled up to her. After putting her down we started talking to Aya, and before we knew it, it was already dinner time.

"Girls, it's time for dinner," Dad exclaimed up the stairs.

"Coming," we all said in unison. "We better go," I said as Aya nodded. She put Cookie away, and we all went down to eat another meal. Afterwards, we brushed our teeth, took a shower, set the alarms to the right time, and just went to bed thinking about the new school we'd be going to.

* * *

><p>Well as it said in the story, the next chapter, they'd finally go to school.<p> 


	3. First Day

Thanks for reading this far, although I wish I knew when you read the last chapter. So I finished this on the 17th, but didn't get to post it, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but fanfics are just as fun to write :) And I do own my ocs: Reina and Mika Izumi, and Ayame Shimizu

* * *

><p>First Day<p>

Reina's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I got dressed in my black T-shirt that had a black and white checkerboard heart in the middle, underneath it, said 'Check it Out'. I put on my sky blue hoodie from Hollister on top and changed into my pleated striped black and white skirt, and checked it out in the mirror. I brushed my hair, and did the normal morning routine. After getting out of the bathroom, Mika was just outside the door waiting in a matching outfit, but she wore a pink zip-up hoodie, with a white T-shirt that had the same heart and words as mine. Just like we planned, I went to Aya's room to see her asleep again. I sighed hoping she wouldn't do anything dangerous, so I just went up to her and whispered something into her ear. She woke up and went to her rabbit and stared. She glanced back at me, but I was halfway through the door, and she nodded.

Ayame's POV

I woke up to what Reina just told me, she said 'Today's the first day of school; we'll let you sneak Cookie inside.'

I went up to Cookie and stared, thinking, and agreed to it in my mind. I turned to see Reina halfway through the door and nodded for her to exit. I locked the door and changed into my favorite graphic tee: It had a cute bunny with an 'x' as the mouth with a watercolor background that was pink, purple, and slightly blue. The watercolor background was only a large splotch behind the bunny, while the rest was just white. I wore my orange zip-up hoodie to hide Cookie. I took Cookie out and put her inside my hoodie, so she'd be hidden. I walked out feeling happy, as Cookie hung on to my hoodie and stuck her head out. 'She is so cute,' I thought, smiling.

I walked down stairs to find Reina and Mika up and making french toast for the three of us. Once they were done, we all drenched it in maple syrup and started eating. It was delicious, and I began smiling in delight. We already had our bags that they sent yesterday night, and Izumi filled it with notebooks, a binder, paper, and pencils. So we were all set; it was about time to go, 'I wonder if we'll see Haru-chan,' I thought as we all decided to start walking to school. On the way, Cookie would pop out of my hoodie at random times. Once the school was in view, I noticed Haru-chan was with a group of guys, in the male uniform instead of the female uniform. 'Now that I think about it, Haru-chan seems a bit familiar, but I don't know why...,' I thought as we approached the school.

We all went inside the giant pink castle filled with big yellow cupcakes. It looks pretty in here, but now I'm kind of hungry. I want some cupcakes now... We walked into the main office of the school. We stood in front of the secretary.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she said uncaringly.

"We're the new students," Mika said.

"Names," the secretary said as she flipped through a notebook.

"Izumi, Mika; Izumi, Reina; and Shimizu, Ayame" Mika said speaking for us all.

'I don't like this secretary, she seems a bit gloomy' I thought as I watched her get all three of our schedules and give them to Mika. Mika bowed in thanks and walked out with us in tow.

"She didn't seem happy to see us," Reina said as Mika handed her the schedule.

"Your right, Reina She wasn't being very nice to new students. If only she gave us some cupcakes," I said, starting to grow sadder.

"Here," Reina said as she held a bag holding one cupcake.

My eyes had sparkled and I gratefully took the bag to immediately begin eating the cupcake. "Thank you, Reina-chan," I said smiling in every bite.

"Welcome," she said as she watched me eat the cupcake quickly.

"That was tasty. Now, where's my schedule?" I asked.

"Here," Mika said holding out my schedule in one hand.

We all looked inside to see that I was in 3A and the twins were in 1A. The twins had the same classes.

"Looks like this is goodbye," I said, my voice cracking as I started to cry.

"Aya, we won't be gone for that long. We can see each other at lunch or after school," the twins explained waving their hands around trying to stop the crying.

"Okay," I said as I wiped away the tears. Cookie popped out of my hoodie, and I gave everyone a hug.

"Looks like it's time to go our separate ways," Reina said, acting as a dramatic girl going on a journey.

"Reina, let's just go," Mika said, annoyed at how long it took. "Bye Aya," she said, smiling.

"Don't worry, Aya-chan. We'll be back for you!" Reina called out, "Bye," she said, happier this time as she tugged at Mika's hand.

"Bye everyone," I said when all the tears were gone. Then I began walking to my new classroom in 3A.

Reina's POV

"Don't worry, Mika. We won't be in trouble for being late; it's our first day. Plus, we're new," I reassured as I started walking on my own.

"I guess so," she said, less worried.

We continued walking to our classroom in silence, then we stood in front of 1A, "Looks like this is it," I said.

"Yeah," Mika said before she knocked on the door.

Then we heard a muffled, "Come in."

We opened the door and walked to the front of the class.

"These are our new scholarship transfer students Reina and Mika Izumi. Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said.

"Hey, I'm Reina,"

"I'm Mika,"

"And obviously, we're twins," we said nonchalantly. 'Introductions were pretty boring,' I thought.

We immediately heard whispers like, "They're twins, just like Hikaru and Kaoru.", "Oh no! What if they get interested in her?!" they said and gasped.

'Who's Hikaru and Kaoru?' I wondered as I glanced at Mika who was probably thinking the same. She was staring in some direction, so I followed her gaze to see another set of twins. They were redheads, 'Well, looks like they're Hikaru and Kaoru,' I thought dryly.

"You two may sit behind the Hitachiins. Please raise your hands," the teacher said.

The ones that raised their hands were the twin red heads, 'This will be interesting,' I thought as we both walked towards our seats.

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

I was standing in front of 3A, and Cookie's head popped up again; I patted her head back down, 'I wouldn't want to be caught with Cookie with me,' I thought. I knocked on the door and I heard a "Come in," I opened the door and walked in and to the front.

"This is our new scholarship transfer student, Ayame Shimizu. Please introduce yourself Shimizu-san," the teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Ayame Shimizu. Please call me Aya. It's a pleasure to meet you all," I said, smiling happily.

I heard a bunch of "Kawaii!"s and "She's just as tiny as Hunny!" followed by squeals from the students as I blinked at them innocently.

"Well Shimizu-san, you may sit in front of Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Haninozuka-san, please raise your hand," the teacher said.

I looked around to find a short boy waving his hand, trying to have it noticed and seen over the other students' heads. Then he climbed on the shoulders of the person next to him. It was odd, but I did see him, so I walked over to the seat in front of him before the lesson started.

Hunny's POV

"Hey Takashi. Aya-chan is about my height," I said happily to my tall cousin.

He answered with a nod, and I turned to the front and noticed the teacher call my name. I waved my hand in the air trying to be seen, but I had to climb onto Takashi's shoulders, and that's just what I did. She gave us an odd look, but came over nevertheless.

As she sat down, I said "Hi Aya-chan! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny, and this is Usa-chan," I said cheerfully as I held Usa-chan while flowers gathered around me.

She turned around and said "It's nice to meet you, Hunny," happily. Then I noticed a bunny peeking out of her hoodie, "What's that?" I asked pointing at the rabbit.

"Hm?" Looking down, her eyes widened, "Shh...I don't want to be caught. Her name is Cookie and she is my pet rabbit," she whispered.

"Ooo, maybe Usa chan and Kie-chan can play together," I said.

"Sure, Hunny," she said, smiling sweetly, and we heard "Kawaii~" from the other students who had been watching after Kie-chan popped up. 'She looked really cute with Kie-chan,' I thought, as we all begin focusing on the lesson.

* * *

><p><span>Reina's POV<span>

Class was getting boring so I decided to pass notes with Mika.

'Class is boring. When does it end?' I wrote and sent it to Mika.

'I know. How about we talk to Haruhi, too?'

'Good idea, Mika.' I passed it to Mika and got another paper to send.

'Haruhi, class is boring. What's up? - Reina' I wrote and passed to Mika

'Haruhi, I'm bored. Got any ideas? - Mika' she wrote and passed it back to me since I had better aim when it came to this stuff. So I wrote Haruhi's name on it, so she'd know it was for her, and flicked it on her notes. She unfolded it and started reading before writing something and passing it back.

It said, 'Why don't you try to take some notes. Your on a scholarship after all.' and I passed it to Mika to read.

Mika wrote 'Haruhi, we can't when class is this boring – Mika' then I wrote 'But Haruhi, that won't work out – Reina' then I passed it to Haruhi again.

She wrote back and passed it our way. It said 'Bother someone else, like the twins in front of you. They're passing notes to me too.'

That was weird, both pairs of twins are bored and passing notes; it was ironic. So we took her advise and passed a note to them saying 'I'm bored and Haruhi told us to to pass notes to you instead.' and I threw the note at one of their papers.

'We are too, and Haruhi told us the same. How do you know him anyway?' it read.

'What the? Haruhi's a girl,' I thought as I wrote 'What do you mean? Haruhi is a girl, and we met her at the supermarket.'

'Oh, the commoners market. Wait. No, he isn't. He's a guy!'

'Whatever; anyways when does class end?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'I don't know, I'm just asking.'

'Sure, so what's your name?'

'I'm Reina, you?'

'Hikaru'

'This is starting to get boring'

'Yeah'

'How about we play a game'

'What?'

'I don't know, tic-tac toe?'

'The commoners' game?'

'Umm yeah, I guess' What is with them and saying commoners?

'Sure'

So we spent most of the time playing tic-tac-toe having ties, wins, and losses. After a while, the bell rang, and I started packing my bags. Then we walked to our next classes, and surprisingly, the other twins were still there, so we passed some notes again until lunch. We all left to the cafeteria, but since we packed lunches, we looked for Aya, who was walking around the cafeteria. We walked up to her, and sat down at a table to eat. Afterwards, we finished our classes and were about to leave when Haruhi came up to us.

"Reina, Mika, could you come to the Third Music Room today?" she asked.

"Sure Haruhi," we said in unison.

"Uh oh, I'm gonna be late. See you later," she said before she sped off.

"Didn't she just remind you of the rabbit in 'Alice in Wonderland'?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mika said as we began to explored the school. Then we went to classroom 3A to find Aya. She was standing there, talking to a boy slightly taller than her. Then he left as we started to walk up to her.

"Looks like you finally found someone your own size," I said teasing.

"But he's still a bit taller than you," Mika joined in.

"Reina, Mika," she whined, as Mika and I laughed.

"Anyways, we have to head to the Third Music Room," we said.

"Oh, I do too," she said following us on our way to the music room.

Once we got there, we stared at the huge doors, 'I wonder why she wanted us to come to a music room,' I thought.

"Well, let's go" Mika said snapping me out of my thoughts.

We all opened the doors together to have an army of rose petals attack us, even Cookie was hit, and decided to hop out of Aya's hoodie and towards the people ahead.

"Welcome," a group of guys said as we saw the familiar short guy pick up Cookie.

"Hi Aya-chan. I got Kie-chan," he said happily as he bounced over to Aya to give her Cookie.

"Kie-chan?" Mika and I asked as we glanced at Aya, and she just held up Cookie and we understood.

"Oh, so these are the new transfer scholarship students they were talking about," I heard someone say.

"This is Ouran Host Club. What type do you prefer? We have The Wild Type, The Lolita Type, The Little Devil Type, The Natural Type, and The Cool Type, or would you rather have me, The Princely Type?" he asked stepping closer to me. I grabbed Mika's hand, and once he held my chin we stomped on both of his feet, Mika on his right, and I stomped his left. While Aya face-palmed him, and he fell backwards.

"Are you okay, Reina?" Aya asked worried.

"I'm fine," I said .

Then suddenly the guy got up and crouched down into a corner saying things like "What about me?" and "Mommy doesn't care about me,".

The twins started laughing, while we just stared at the black gloom that was filling his corner.

Ayame's POV

The black glob of gloom was upsetting and it was also scary, so I hid behind Reina. Then I looked around and found Haru-chan, who seemed even more familiar now that I glanced at her. I decided to take a closer look so I walked up to her and stared at her.

"Umm...Aya, why are you staring at me?" she asked.

I just looked closer into her eyes, and noticed something, they looked just like _hers_(this was mentioned in the Prologue) then I finally realized it.

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed happily as she had a look of confusion on her face. "It's me, Ayame from before remember?" I said watching her think. Then it finally clicked, "I remember now. It's nice to see you again," she said.

"Umm, do you two know each other or something?" the twins asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I met her in school before, but then she move to the States," Haruhi explained.

Then their mouths just went in an 'O'. While a person with glasses said, "Let us introduce ourselves properly," he said.

As the blond came out from his corner fully recovered, "Yes, my name is Tamaki Souh. I'm a 2nd year and known as the Princely Type,"

"I'm Kyoya Ootori; 2nd year, known as the Cool Type,"

"I'm Hikaru,"

"I'm Kaoru,"

"And we're the Hitachiin Brothers! 1st year, known as The Little Devil Type,"

"You already know me," Haruhi said

"I'm Mistukuni Haninozuka, but you can called me Hunny, I'm a 3rd year known as The Lolita Type, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but people call him Mori; he's also a 3rd year, known as The Wild Type," he explained, while Mori gave a grunt of affirmation afterwards.

Mika's POV

"Okay, but why is Haruhi here in a host club if she's a girl?" I asked as the other two girls nodded. It seemed to shock everyone, and all three of us were tossed onto the couch.

"I'm canceling the club for today," Kyoya said.

"Since all of you know Haruhi's secret, you must work here as dogs!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"..." We were pretty much speechless, since this was going on.

"You can try to run, but I will have a police force here to come after you," Kyoya said.

"You twins will be the waitresses and-" Tamaki started

"Um...I could bake something? My uncle owns a bakery so they won't be bad," Aya explained.

"It would be cheaper to bake them instead of ordering them. And they would be more fresh as well," Kyoya added.

"Then it's settled. You will be our chef; you will start tomorrow," Tamaki said.

That day, we went home pretty much shocked. We knew we would definitely have to go back if we didn't want to be caught be his police force.

* * *

><p>Please review, no flames, and we'll see more of the host club from now on.<p>

**EDIT: I've been fixing grammar in old chapters, and I'd like to thank **MethodOfInsanity** for pointing out a mistake. Thank you! I've fixed it^^ *feels very satisfied*


	4. The Host Club

I seem to always post at night or just finish a chapter at night, is it because I work until then or just get my inner-writer at night? I'm guessing second, nighttime is nice, in the day you do other things.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Shugo Chara, but I do own my ocs: Reina and Mika Izumi, their father Izumi, and Ayame Shimizu

* * *

><p>The Host Club<p>

Mika's POV

'Looks like we have to go to the host club today,' I thought as I looked through my clothes and I found jean shorts and my satin spaghetti strap dress: It had ruffles, a satin trim, and a lace-covered bow at the top. It was red, embellished with roses and vine prints. Reina had the same dress, but her's was a dark blue color. I did the morning routine and went outside to find Reina in the matching outfit, but of course, as I said earlier, her's was a dark blue. She had already finished her routine and Aya was strangely, already awake in a yellow spaghetti strap dress with ruffles and some jean shorts too.

We went downstairs to eat some waffles, trying to get energy through the sugar of the maple syrup we used on the waffles. After we ate, we got our bags and this time, Aya hid Cookie in her bag. Then we began walking to school, and upon entering the school, we parted ways to different hallways leading to our respective class.

We finally arrived to our classroom and took our usual seats behind Hikaru and Kaoru. Bored with class as usual, but finally taking some notes. The day passed quickly, and it was time we had to go face the host club. As we met up with Aya, her day was the same as ours, and so we walked until we found music room 3. We opened the doors, relieved to see the lack of rose petals assaulting us.

"You're here!" Tamaki exclaimed cheerfully. "Aya-hime, you will be in the back. The kitchen is that way," he said pointing to the door.

Aya simply nodded, walking to the kitchen, "You two will have to see the twins first," he said.

We nodded uneasily before walking towards Hikaru and Kaoru. When we got close enough, they noticed us and gave us some bags, "These will be your uniforms; the changing room is over there," they said while pointing.

We walked over to the changing room and locked the door. We looked inside to find a maid outfit, decorated with tons of lace, frills, and ribbons; the skirt was pretty short too, but it was just an inch or two above our knees. We glanced at each other and back at the outfit, then sighed.

"Why would we be wearing something like _this_?" I said, my voice in slight disgust.

"Hey Hikaru; Kaoru! We don't want to wear this thing!" Reina yelled at the door.

"Too bad; you have to," they said.

"Fine!" we both yelled stubbornly.

* * *

><p><span>Reina's POV<span>

After we put it on, I thought, 'Is this even allowed in school? Oh well; who cares.' After we put on the other accessories: like the black&white choker, maid headpiece, white elbow length gloves, we were then ready and opened the door. We saw the entire host club there and they were all staring and blushing. '...Why would they blush now if they're the ones who told us to put it on?' I thought with a sweat drop, but then decided to tease them.

"Like what you see?" I asked playfully at the twins while winking.

They started to burn up and we started to snicker.

Tamaki was as red as a tomato and covering his face; unfortunately, he couldn't speak. So we decided to walk in on Aya's cooking. I guess the twins gave her something too, since she was carrying a bag, wondering where the changing room was.

I glanced at my twin, "The changing room is that way Aya," we said in unison.

She nodded in response and walked over to the changing room. We smiled, waiting to see what reaction they'd all have after Aya comes out with a uniform from our oh-so-great twins; looks like they're designers. We walked back out waiting for Aya.

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

I walked into the changing room, and looked through the bag. Inside was a maid or housekeeper outfit, it consists of a green dress that goes straight down with puffy short sleeves that has a short frilly trim. Over it is a white apron that flares outwards from the upper waist. It has a sash wrapped around and under the chest area, which was decorated with two ribbons on the front-sides. It's a normal fabric, chiffon styled apron, that seems to end mid-way down the dress. The accessories were a green&white choker, short frilled gloves that reached her wrists, a white maid's headpiece, with green pieces of cloth for decoration, but since the headpiece annoyed her pigtails, she decided to let her hair down. Now her hair cascaded down to show her light brown, wavy locks landing mid-back(A/N This is based off Amu&Su's transformation from Shugo Chara).

I looked in the mirror that conveniently stood to the left, and I turned. I twirled around before deciding to come out. I opened the door to see the entire host club, including Mika and Reina, staring.

"KAWAII!" Tamaki exclaimed picking me up to twirl in circles.

I just laughed at his antics, and saw some people's faces tinted pink. Even Hunny, who looked up and returned to his usual cheery self.

"Aya chan, kawaii, ne?" he said after Tamaki put me down.

I blushed slightly, "Thank you," I replied, turning to the kitchen, after taking a glance at the Izumi twins who were arguing with the Hitachiin twins.

* * *

><p><span>Reina's POV<span>

"What the heck is wrong with you two!" I exclaimed.

"What?" they said, turning their heads.

"Why would you even make these maid outfits anyway!?" I accused, tugging at the edge of the dress.

"What are you talking about? We didn't make it; we found it in one of the clothing rooms," Kaoru said.

"Then why does it say 'Junior Designer' on it?" Mika questioned.

"..." They were silent.

"Exactly! What a perv," I said directing it towards Hikaru.

"Am not!" he yelled back.

Mika's POV

I sighed as Reina started an all out verbal war with Hikaru.

"Siblings; what can you do with them?" Kaoru said, sighing.

"Yeah," I replied calmly, as the older twins turned around.

"HEY!" they both said in unison. Then started arguing about copying each other while saying the same things.

Reina's POV

"HEY!" Hikaru and I yelled at our twins, then turned back to glare at each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!" we demanded at the same time.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO COPY YOU!?" we said in unison again. Getting annoyed, we both turned the opposite way from each other with a _hmph_.

Then we heard Mika and Kaoru talking about us.

"STOP TALKING WITH THE ENEMY!" we both said again just to end up in a glaring contest.

As we heard them talk again we both thought, 'Traitor,' as we continued our intense glaring contest.

"HOSTS. POSITIONS!" Tamaki demanded as everyone got in their places to welcome the guests.

We just walked to the kitchen to find Aya baking cakes and cookies. Then we decided to make some tea for today. Aya took out the cakes and cookies, and we grabbed the tea pots and went back out to pour the tea and later pass out the treats. As we went from table to table, pouring the tea, we decided to try to have fun. We went around and finally came back to the kitchen to see Aya taking out more treats from the oven. We carried out plates of cookies and cakes to each table watching the hosts acts. Haruhi acted normal, or the most normal out of the group, Tamaki was being the same idiot with his romantic junk, and Hunny was acting cute while Mori sat silently. Once we came to the twins' table, we saw them doing some 'forbidden love' act.

We smirked, planning, of course, as we went to the middle of the room, "Enjoy~!" we exclaimed in delight and in unison, smiling with a zoomed in view of us with a background of sparkles.

We stood together in a cute pose, as our audience screamed "MOE~!" in delight, as we walked back to the kitchen getting ready for our little stunt; we snickered just thinking about it.

We glanced at each other and called Aya, who glanced over to us to find our signature smirk. She sighed going into her bag to look around and find a cheap teapot they'd use as part of their stunts. Aya was just our special girl with just the right supplies we needed. She went over to the sink and put hot water that wasn't hot enough to burn themselves but enough, and put in something to make it look like a tea color. The teapot was just the right pot, it looked just like the ones they were using today. We loved how Aya had just the right things; it was pretty useful when you needed it. She walked over to us and gave it to us, while we grinned.

"Thanks Aya. You always know what we need," we said.

"Of course I would. I would know what you'd do by now," she said smiling, "Here's the cups and tray," she said giving us more as we set it up.

"Ready?" I asked.

Mika nodded before we went outside to start our stunt. Mika was leading us to the side of the table, when she tripped throwing the cups and pot in the air, the good thing to this is because it's made of a special material that won't hurt; it's a prop! As Mika fell and the cups, and pot were going to land on her, I stepped in to protect her, getting hit. After getting hit, that's when we start _it_.

"Reina!" Mika exclaimed getting some more attention than when she dropped the cups and pot.

"Mika, are you okay?" I asked, weakly.

"That's what I should be asking you!" she said as she broke into tears.

I just smiled as I said, "This is what your big sister is supposed to do, Mika."

"But...but-" she began, while I brought her into an embrace, "Be more careful," I whispered loud enough for people to hear.

Everyone around us were watching this moment: some crying and others hugging each other for comfort. Again they all screamed, "MOE~!" biting their handkerchiefs, trying not to wail. We looked up to the twins and smirked at their shocked expressions, and Mika supported my weight as we went towards the kitchen, while I pretended to limp. As soon as we came in, Aya was there, ready to tell us something.

"Did you do well?" she asked.

"Yeah. Perfect," I said in satisfaction, and I stopped pretending to limp.

"Looks like we have to clean it up before Kyoya gets mad," Mika added.

"You guys shouldn't go out there yet, they still think your hurt, it'd be better if I go out there," Aya said, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Aya," I said thankfully.

"No problem," she said picking up some cleaning supplies, on her way out she heard people saying how good the food was, and she just smiled and went back to her cheery state.

Ayame's POV

'YAY! Everyone liked the food' I thought happily as I skipped to the place they had acted and cleaned up the mess, leaving people curious as to why a girl in such a cute outfit came out of the kitchen. After I finished cleaning, I went back into the kitchen to find the twins eating some of the cookies. I went up to them and grabbed a cookie and munched in delight. Then suddenly I was called out by Kyoya, and walked out. I went up to the mysterious, sudden appearance of the stage that held all the host with chairs full of the customers. 'How did they get all this out so fast?' I wondered. After I stood on stage, he called out the Izumi twins, and we all stood up there wondering why we were called up.

"Since so many of our beloved customers wanted to know who these new people at the host club were, we decided to make an announcement," he stated simply into the microphone. "These are the new members of the host club, the twins are our new waitresses, and this girl," he said pointing to me at the last word "is our new chef, whose been making the new treats," he announced. He signaled us to introduce ourselves so we went up and took turns speaking.

"My name is Ayame Shimizu, and I'm the new chef here, and a 3rd year. It's nice to meet you all," I said in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"And our names are Reina and Mika Izumi. We are the new waitresses, and we're 1st years. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the twins said in a monotone voice.

"The Host Club is now closed. Please return next time," Kyoya said, giving his professional business smile.

After all the customers left, Tamaki had something to say. "Everyone, I think we should all go to the beach as a celebration for Reina, Mika, and Aya-hime," he said in a proud voice.

"We agree!" all four twins, and I said in unison.

Then Hunny said "Let's go, Tama chan!" as Mori said "Ah," agreeing with Hunny.

"I wouldn't mind," Haruhi said.

"Then it's settled! The host club will be going to the beach!" he announced.

"But, where exactly?" I asked, curiously tilting my head.

"We're going to Kyoya's private beach in Okinawa," Tamaki said

"Okay."

We all nodded happily and left to go home. It was a good day for us; we could have a break from their usual screaming customers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter :) Please R&amp;R, and I'm sorry, but I thought I already posted this chapter. Sorry for the wait~<p> 


	5. The Beach

YAY! I'm making good time with these chapters :) Please enjoy, and remember to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but remember that I do own my oh-so-wonderful ocs^^

* * *

><p>The Beach<p>

Reina's POV

I woke up in a good mood since I wouldn't have to wear that maid's outfit today. I got up and stretched. I went through my dresser, and pull out a bright orange tanktop, polar white jacket, and my jean shorts. I did the morning routine and got out to see Mika with the same outfit except for the fact she wore a hot pink tanktop instead. I exited my room to see Aya had already gotten up. 'She gets up on her own now; look what Japan's done to her!' I thought.

She wore her yellow tanktop with a polar white jacket. We bought those jackets together with a white knee-length ruffle skirt. We went downstairs to eat our breakfast, which was sunny-side up and bacon with a glass of milk I prepared. Mika came down and ate with us, and as usual Aya popped her hidden candy in her mouth. Yes, you have never seen this happen before, but before we moved, she did it quite a lot. I bet she still does, but probably while we aren't paying attention now.

We walked to school like usual, separated, and attended class. We took notes like Haruhi, wrote down the homework, and went off to the next class. Then we all ate lunch together, happily, as we ate the riceball that we all tried making together. It wasn't bad. We finished our lunch and chatted before going back to class. It was finally time for the host club. 'Now that I think about it, where are we supposed to go!?' I thought confused as I glanced at Mika.

Then we felt something grab our arms, "Target," Hikaru started

"Captured," Kaoru ended.

We were almost dragged to the front gate, but we slipped our hands out from their grasps. They looked back, confused of why their arms were empty and saw us just standing there.

"It's not really nice to drag people, but in this case, it was just a ride," I said.

Mika sighed before we both walked into the limo that the twins would have dragged us in. The twins were still confused on how we were able to escape, but didn't ask.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not!?" I asked with slight irritation.

Then they just shrugged and walked in to sit.

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

After class was finished I walked, wondering where everyone went. Then I sensed Mori and Hunny behind me, and I turned around. "Yes?" I asked innocently.

Hunny was slightly surprised when I turned but answered nonetheless. "We're here to escort you to where Tama-chan's planning to go," he answered honestly.

"Okay," I said cheerfully, and walked with Hunny and Mori. We were talking about cake, and finally got to the limo. The funny thing is that the limo was big enough for all of us to fit, but that's one of the things of being rich.

* * *

><p><span>Reina's POV <span>

After the twins got in we saw Hunny, Mori, and Aya walking to the limo. "Aya!" I exclaimed, trying to get her attention, while being completely unaware of the fact I was leaning over Hikaru. He turned a light shade of pink, as I looked up to see him.

"What's up Hikaru?" I asked, still not noticing our short distance until Mika pointed it out. I looked down to see I was hovering above his lap. I leaned back and gave a light apology as Aya and the rest of the group came in. Kyoya told the chauffeur where to drive, and we were off. I heard it would be a while before we'd get there, so I had Aya pack some things for me.

"Aya," I called.

"Okay," she said taking out my MP3 Player and giving it me. I put on one ear piece while I gave the other to Mika, before the song began.

"Hey Aya chan, how did you know what Reina wanted?" Hunny asked, curiously, while holding his bunny, Usa-chan, close to his chest.

"Because I'm used to it. Plus, I'm her bestfriend, so I know her really well," Aya said while taking out Cookie and petting her.

"Can I pet Kie-chan?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she hummed happily, while placing Cookie on his lap.

Hunny stroked her fur and happily said, "Kie-chan is soft," while Aya nodded in response.

It was getting boring, and we had a long ride to go, so I decided to sleep. I handed the MP3 Player to Aya, who took it and put it back without a problem. Me and Mika both fell asleep a few minutes later.

Ayame's POV

I took Cookie back and let her rest on my lap. Reina and Mika fell asleep, so I thought sleeping wouldn't be a bad idea either. Mika was leaning on Kaoru and Reina on Hikaru. I was asleep in a matter of seconds, but before my vision blacked out, I saw the flushed faces of the Hitachiins, who were awake, observing the peaceful faces of the Izumis before the female twins cuddled up against their respective person's arm.

Reina's POV

I finally woke up, feeling something heavy on my head to find Hikaru. A light blush crept itself onto my face before I pushed his head off. He woke up from the sudden movement though.

"What's up?" he asked sleepily before rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," I said, speaking up.

I looked around to see Mika and Kaoru leaning on each other, and the same with Aya and Hunny. Then Kaoru woke up, looking under him to find Mika slowly waking up. Her eyes fluttered open before she turned her head to the right. She sleepily blinked her eyes, adjusting her vision before finding Kaoru's face inches from hers. Their faces both flushed before they snapped their heads away from each other. I turned towards Hunny and Aya, finding that I valued my life, so I decided not to wake them up. We were almost at the beach; I could tell from what I saw from the window.

Once it was time, we got out and Tamaki asked "Shouldn't we wake Aya-hime up?"

"Yeah, I guess so," the Hitachiins said in unison, while we stealthily made our way towards a large rock and hid behind it, watching them from behind, waiting for Aya to awaken.

Tamaki went inside and shook Aya while Hikaru and Kaoru decided to poke her. She opened her eyes and gave a deadly glare. Tamaki turned pale, figuring out her blood type was AB. All the twins paled as well. Aya punched Tamaki, and once they were out of the car, she performed an uppercut that launched him towards the skies. Moments later, he came back down to land a far distance away on the beach. That's when we got out from behind the rock and took out a lollipop.

Aya looked at us, and turned back into her cute, innocent self, asking one thing, "Will you give me that lollipop?"

We nodded in response. If we said no, who knows what she would do.

"YAY!" she cheered as she walked up to us and grabbed the lollipop to pop it right in her mouth after swiftly slipping off the wrapper.

She was content. She looked back at Hunny and walked over to him. The Hitachiin twins paled and made wide, conspicuous hand signals to not approach the sleeping beast. She just ignored them and climbed inside. She went up to Hunny and stared at him, close to inches away, and then he woke up from her sudden disturbance of an intense stare. He glared, but she ignored it as she took out some candy, and opened it to toss it into his mouth. Then she smiled at him as he changed, staring at Aya with interest.

"Thanks Aya-chan," he said happily sucking on the hard candy.

Then they both walked out hand in hand as Haruhi went to wake up Tamaki from his shock and slumber. They, then went to the beach as we stared at the two AB types in curiosity. We decided to ignore them and continue the trip to the beach. We walked on the sand while Haruhi was set up under an umbrella reading a book. Hunny and Aya splashed in the water with Mori looking over them, so we started playing volleyball with the twins.

After arguing about whether the ball was in or not, the twins asked, "Why aren't you wearing swimsuits?"

Me and Mika looked at each other and said, "Didn't bring one."

The twins grinned before dragging me, my twin, Aya, and Haruhi off into an unknown area. We escaped their grip after they threw Haruhi into the ominous room.

"You know, you won't get us anywhere if you drag us," we said simply.

They took a glance at each other before simply saying, "Get inside."

"What's in there?" we asked curiously.

"Check it out yourselves," they said before we leaned in to look; they pushed us in.

"HEY!" I yelled through the door.

"Give it a rest Reina. Looks like we have to go through," Mika said.

"Fine," I said stubbornly.

"Let's look for an exit," Aya said, looking around.

As we walked through another door, we saw twin maids trying to get a swimsuit for Haruhi. We examined the swimsuits they were holding, but then they suggested one that only consisted of strips of cloth.

"Gross!" Mika yelled, her voice with disgust.

"Why would someone wear _that_!?" I screamed. "HIKARU, KAORU WHAT IS THIS; IT'S ONLY STRINGS!" I screamed.

They were probably blushing outside, "It's not ours, it's from our mom!" we heard Kaoru say.

"YOU GUYS ARE BAD AT LYING! IT SAYS 'JUNIOR DESIGNER' LIKE THE MAID OUTFIT YOU MADE US WEAR!" we yelled.

We were met with silence yet again. We sighed, looking around for an exit. After finding it was a hopeless action, we asked the maids.

"You have to pick one first," they said simply.

"Sure," we said, looking at the vast collection of swimsuits.

While we were looking, they would occasionally pop up holding up some swimsuits that had more coverage than the strings.

"I found one!" Aya said, happily holding up a two piece bright yellow tankini set, striped with light and dark shades of yellow with an orange ribbon on the right top side with white ruffles on the trim at the bottom of the tankini. The skirt was striped with different yellow shades.

"I got one too!" I said holding a two piece blue and white spotted bikini with ruffles on the trim; it hung around the neck. It had a matching skirt with ruffles, double white trim, "And Mika, you can wear this one," I said holding one that was the same, but with a different color scheme: light hot pink and white.

"Cool. Thanks Reina," Mika said greatfully.

"We'll go change now, whatever your name is, maids," we said, going to the changing room.

After we changed, the maids disappeared and Haruhi was gone, for she had already left earlier. Once we exited the changing rooms, a new door appeared straight across the room. We all had our swimsuits on with our white zipper hoodies over it. After going through the door, we found out we went through the back door of the mysterious building. We walked back to the beach, where Aya went off to play with Hunny and we went to find Haruhi, who was laying under an umbrella.

"You know, it makes no sense to put on a swimsuit when you're only going to read under the shade of your umbrella," we said to Haruhi.

We glanced at each other when an idea popped up. We had matching smirks plastered on our faces. So, we went to the other twins to get their help. Once we found them in the water, we dragged them out and told them the plan. We snuck up on her and lifted her: my sister and I with her arms and them with her legs. We ran to the shore, and swung Haruhi into the water, while her book was left in the shade from being dropped after the sudden lift. After that, she popped back up and glared. Even though we knew she couldn't swim, we threw her in the more shallow side. We saw Hunny and Aya pass by us, going to put up seashells on their under-construction sandcastle. We laughed with the Hitachiins at the results to the success of our plan. Absolutely content, we walked back on the shore with Haruhi, talking together, teasing, and laughing.

Afterwards, we were all bored, so me, Mika, and Aya went up the cliff and sat on the edge. We gazed at the beautiful view and decided to bring some others up. Mika ran to get Hikaru and Kaoru, while Aya started to get hungry. She decided to go back to the Ootori Family Villa for food. I just sat there, waiting for the arrival of Mika with the other twins in tow. I got more and more bored, waiting, so I lied back down to look up at the sky. I stood up and walked over to the very edge and looked out. I leaned over and slipped. While I was falling down, I was able to grasp onto the edge of a strange cave that was in the cliff. That's when the twins and Mika came back.

"Reina! Reina, where are you!?" she yelled.

"I'M DOWN HERE MIKA!" I called back.

They all looked down and saw me looking up.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked.

"Um...I kinda slipped," I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my head.

As Hikaru leaned forward, he fell. I saw him and I reached out a hand, which he caught. I dragged him in and we looked up to our shocked twins.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, panicking.

"Hey Mika. If you're really my twin, jump down here!" I exclaimed laying down.

Mika looked willing to do anything at the moment, so she jumped, to be helped up by Hikaru and I.

"Kaoru, you're next!" I yelled.

He looked slightly hesitant, but jumped for Hikaru's sake. We caught him and helped him back up.

"Now where do you think we are?" Mika asked looking around the cave.

"I don't know, but before I came in here, I grabbed Aya's bag and found some flashlights," I said nervously, giving one to Hikaru before I flipped mine on.

We went further inside and looked at the surroundings. It seemed to be a pretty long way, so we kept walking further in to find the eventual exit. We walked in silence further and further. After a while me and Mika were tired, but still went on. After another few minutes we began to whine.

"I'm tired of walking!" I exclaimed.

"This is taking too long," Mika pouted.

"How about we carry you then?" they suggested.

We looked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you getting on or not?" Hikaru asked in irritation as they crouched down.

"Uh, sure," we said glancing at each other.

We climbed onto their backs and took a piggyback ride down the path of the cave. After a while of traveling, I checked my pockets and found my phone.

"What's that?" Mika asked, pointing at my phone from Kaoru's back.

"It's my cellphone," I said, sliding it open.

"So you can call someone for help!?" she exclaimed happily, bouncing on his back.

"Why didn't you show it earlier, idiot," Hikaru said.

"Well, uh, it doesn't have a signal down here," I said sadly. "Hey that was mean!" I said kicking him.

"Hey, don't kick me; I'm the one carrying you!" he yelled.

"Humph," I said turning my head to the side.

As they walked, the steady rhythm of each step they took coaxed us to sleep.

Hikaru's POV

"Now that they're asleep, it's less noisy," I said.

Kaoru hummed in agreement. After some time of walking, which felt like hours, they woke up again.

Mika's POV

I yawned and I stretched my arms like a cat. I noticed Kaoru back was still under me, and remembered what had happened.

"Stop," I ordered.

"Why?" they asked, halting.

"You guys must be tired, especially with us on. We should rest," I suggested hopping off of Kaoru's back.

"That's right!" Reina said jumping off Hikaru's back, "We should rest!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine. We can still walk," Kaoru said.

"Too bad. It'll hurt you if you keep going, plus you went on with us asleep! We must have been out a while. It was already nighttime when we fell in, so we should sleep now," I explained.

"Fine," they said as we all settled down on the hard ground.

"Good night, everyone," I said.

"Good night," they replied.

Then they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Ayame's POV<span>

'I wonder where the twins are. They missed dinner,' I thought, worried.

"Where are my beloved daughters?" Tamaki whined as we all sat on the couches that were in Kyoya's villa. "I bet those shady twins kidnapped her!" he exclaimed accusingly.

"It's getting late, we should all get our sleep. I already called my private police force to search for them," Kyoya said.

We all returned to our rooms. I was still worried, so I looked through my special bag of miscellaneous items, and took out a lollipop. I began eating it nervously, and made my way to Hunny&Mori's room. I knocked and heard sobbing. I opened the door to find Mori missing and Hunny crying.

"What's wrong Hunny?" I asked, walking towards him with the lollipop in my mouth.

"Hika and Kao-chan are gone," he said trying to wipe away his tears.

I began crying too, "What's wrong Aya-chan?" he asked sniffling.

"Reina and Mika are gone," I said, wiping away the tears.

"Waaahhh!" we cried. As I wiped away the other tears, I already finished my lollipop, so I threw away the stick. Hunny was still crying, so I looked in my pocket for two more lollipops and gave him one. We both put it in our mouths, and it worked like a pacifier for us: candy. We stopped crying as I coaxed him to bounced up and down on the bed with me, and we laughed. We ended up tired from jumping and laughing, so we fell asleep with our hands intertwined.

Normal POV

Mori came back to his shared room with Hunny to find Aya and him in bed, sleeping. He silently pulled the covers over them and walked over to his own bed, where he would fall asleep, thinking about his two little friends.

* * *

><p><span>Mika's POV<span>

I woke up to find myself cuddled up next to Kaoru. I blushed when I noticed him waking up. Our faces were dusted with scarlet, as we both got up and turned away. We glanced at our sibling to find them in the same position, and we were glad they weren't awake. We decided to wait for them to wake up, and so, we sat against the opposite wall in an awkward silence with a large space between us. I glanced overr at the him at the same time he did and we turned our heads blushing like crazy. I heard some rustling, and noticed it was Reina waking up. I was glad that I could avoid sitting in this awkward silence alone.

Reina's POV

When I woke up, I saw Mika and Kaoru already up, while me and Hikaru just woke up.

"Morning," they said in unison, then glanced at each other and blushed.

'Did we miss something while we were asleep?' I thought as I looked over at Hikaru to see he was right beside me. I figured out what must have happened and blushed slightly before getting up, "Ugh, I'm so hungry," I whined as we continued on our journey.

"Too bad we don't have any food," Hikaru mused.

We kept walking for what seemed like hours again, but this time, we kept up well. I guess the sleep did wonders for our stamina. As we kept walking I thought I saw something move slightly in the distance. I rushed over and the others followed. Up ahead was a rope ladder. Who knew if it was safe to climb, but I didn't really think about that when I climbed up for freedom. As I climbed, the others waited their turn so the rope wouldn't break. When I got to the top, I had to use some of my strength to remove whatever was blocking the way. As it moved, some dirt and sand fell, and sunlight shone through. It brought hope to all of us as we would all climbed above. I jumped out through the new opening to end up in a forest. We were pretty lost, so I let Mika lead next. As we walked, we saw more sun and ran. After we got out of the forest, we noticed that we were on the road. It was the same road that we took to get to the beach, so when we looked ahead, we saw the villa in the distance and ran the rest of the way, hand in hand. As we got closer, we headed towards the door and I banged my fist on it desperately. While we waited impatiently, we heard someone run down a flight of stairs and land, followed by another, who took his time. As their shadows got in view, we saw the idiot, Tamaki running, while Haruhi walked her way towards us. He opened the door and we ran in to get something to eat. After that, we decided to take a shower since sleeping on the floors of rock caves didn't do many wonders for us.

After we finished, we went to check on Aya, quietly of course, while the twins checked on Hunny. We heard a surprised gasp from the twins, and we went towards them. They held surprised faces. When we had Hunny's room in view, we saw Hunny and Aya in a bed, _together_. What happened when we were gone!? We gaped and glanced at the twins, then back. Mori woke up on his own, saw us, and nodded. So then we went back downstairs to eat a royal breakfast. There was a lot of food, so as we ate, we thought we'd have to interrogate them later. Then we heard two people bouncing down the stairs.

"Reina, Mika!"exclaimed Aya, jumping into Mika's lap, pulling us in a hug. At the same time, Hunny had called out Hikaru and Kaoru's names before giving them a bone-crushing hug. We felt sorry for each other, but we were glad that we got to see our small friend. We decided to go back home for the time being. So far, what happened before(in ep.8) kept Mori from his room, which was when Aya came in. So Tamaki would still be punished.

As we packed up and put our unnoticed bags from before into the trunk, we left Tamaki running after the limo. Unfortunately, we didn't know what happened yet, but we do know Mori told Aya and Hunny about it. They were in a foul mood after the news, but cheered up after seeing us. So after letting Tamaki run after the limo for a bit, we let him back in, and they dropped us back off at our regular homes.

* * *

><p>I'm gonna be one chapter ahead so that means, that I might take longer to post things by like, one day of delay, but if I ever go on Hiatus(won't happen for a while) or gone off without posting for a while I'll publish my back-up chapter, which will be my extra one, that's always one chapter ahead.<p> 


	6. Haruhi's House

Chapter 5 is finished ;) Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I like lots of anime and manga, but that doesn't mean I own it, and that includes Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

><p>Haruhi's House<p>

Mika's POV

After we were dropped off, we went inside our house to unpack our things. Once that was finished, we decided to pay Haruhi a visit. Aya had kept the address of her apartment from the past, when she used to visit her. While we walked over to her apartment building, we noticed a limo parked out front. Haruhi was standing in front of us, sighing in response to its presence. The host club was found nearby, causing a commotion. Haruhi dragged them inside, since they refused to go anywhere else and we followed after them. It was a nice little apartment for two or so. She went to the kitchen to get some refreshments, when Kaoru handed her a bag of tea leaves—which went nicely with milk.

"So why are you here?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"What? You didn't want to see your daddy?" Tamaki questioned in anguish before receding into his corner to cultivate mushrooms.

"Hey! Don't grow mushrooms in other people's homes!" she scolded.

"Well Haruhi, we—as in Aya, Mika, and I—just came to visit you," Reina explained

"That's nice of you to do, but can you call next time?" she asked.

"Sure," we agreed.

"Are you gonna let us stay for lunch Haru-chan?" Hunny asked tilting his head.

"Sure, but I have to stop by the supermarket," Haruhi said.

"You mean the commoner's market?" Tamaki asked hopefully, springing out of his corner.

"Let's go!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Reina, and I cheered, walking out the door with Hunny hopping alongside Aya, and Kyoya and Mori walking in tow. Tamaki and Haruhi were left unnoticed.

Then as we walked down the stairs we saw a red-head looking man, who was dressed as a lady. We stared for a bit then continued walking down to wait. Our ears perked at the sound of a body getting slammed against a wall. Curious and impatient, we walked back in to see Tamaki's head embedded in the wall and the red-head hugging Haruhi.

Reina's POV

"Sir, you were taking so long that we..." Hikaru started from the right side of the door.

"Oh, so that guy that passed us downstairs is Haruhi's papa, after all." Kaoru said.

"You noticed him too?" Mika and I said popping up in the middle of the doorway.

As Tamaki begged them for help, all twins smiled and trampled over Tamaki to meet Haruhi's father. While Haruhi sat there with a sweatdrop, shocked at what just happened.

"Ah, hello. We're Haruhi san's good friends, the Hitachiin brothers and the Izumi sisters," we all said together.

"Papa-san, you're a tranny?" Hikaru asked.

"You're the first genuine tranny we've ever seen." Kaoru added.

"Wow. You're really pretty, Haruhi's father," me and Mika said.

As the Hitachiin brothers talked about Tamaki and Haruhi, Tamaki got up to say how he thinks of her as his own daughter. The first impression of Tamaki is...he's an idiot.

"I see. You're the Host Club I've been hearing about. You really are a fine set of boys, I don't know which one of you I would take, huh Haruhi?" he said happily.

Haruhi was looking at Tamaki, who gave off a gloomy purple aura, as everyone else was cheerfully smiling and laughing with Haruhi's dad.

"Oh, you can just call me Ranka-san." He said.

Then Aya and Hunny both asked in unison, if it was like a stage name. In response, he said they were right, after addressing them with their names.

"How do you know our names?" Hunny asked with Aya, surrounded by colorful flowers.

Then Ranka explained and pointed out all the members, then told them it was Kyoya, and then everyone was shocked pale white.

Haruhi then left to go shopping herself while Ranka made us all follow her.

"Um, why are we following her?" Mika and I asked confused.

"Well it's kind of a habit, and I always wanted to walk with a bunch of fine men, and you too," he said putting on her sunglasses.

Then we all just wandered the store, while Haruhi and Tamaki talked about what to eat. We looked around, and decided to do some shopping of our own. Once we got back to Haruhi's home, we ate from a stew pot, and after we finished, we decided to talk.

"So, why don't we go to your house?" Hikaru asked directing the question at me and Mika.

I glanced at Mika and said "You never asked," while shrugging.

"Plus Aya lives at our house too." Mika added.

'There's a lot of people for a house of commoners, how do they fit, Haruhi only has an apartment for two' the twins thought nervously.

"Yeah! I want to go to Aya-chan, Mi-chan, and Rei-chan's house!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Okay how about next week?" Mika asked.

"Sure," they answered, cheerfully making plans.

We walked home while the host club drove back in their limo. When we got home, we saw our dad inside, "Hey dad."

"Hi girls, how was your visit?" he asked

"It was good, we all ate there," I said.

"That's nice," he said.

"We also got more groceries on the way, and can we have some friends stay over on the weekend?" Mika asked.

"Sure how many?" he asked.

"Um..." I thought counting with my fingers, "I think it's seven," I said.

"Okay, but you have to find out how they can all stay in here," he said.

"Sure," we said as we walked up stairs to see where they could all go.

"Hmm, I think Haruhi has to sleep in our room since the rest should have guys in them," Mika said thinking.

"Then we also need to share rooms, so who's sleeping in whose room?" Aya asked.

"Since the guest room is the biggest, don't you think there should be more people in there? What do you think Reina?" Mika asked turning my way.

"Well when you put it like that, we would have to split, are you guys okay with having those guys in your room?" I asked.

"Sure, it's just the host club," Mika answered.

"Your right, maybe we should just do a drawing for it, and put Haru-chan in the right room after that," Aya suggested.

"Okay, Aya get the box," I said.

"Already have it Reina," she said, grinning.

"Okay each of the host's names are in this box, so first up is Reina's room, I think it can only fit two people total," Aya said looking at the box.

"Then let's draw," I said putting my hand in the box to take out a piece of paper. Once I unfolded it, it showed . . . Hikaru.

"So next is Mika," Aya said directing the box to her.

"My room can only fit two, like Reina's," she said taking a name out of the box. It's said Kaoru, weird how this drawing made twins go together.

"Well, my room next!" she said excitedly taking out a paper. It said Hunny, just like those AB types.

"So should we put three in Aya's room?" I asked.

"Nah, then it would leave Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi in the guest room, but I don't think you can put in three people since Aya's room has so much stuff with Cookie, and her stuff," Mika said.

"I think the guest room can fit all four of them in!" Aya exclaimed.

"So we just have to separate Tamaki and Haruhi because I don't think Ranka would be too happy with them too close," I said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay let's write down the room arrangements and just set up until then," Mika said.

We all nodded and headed to our rooms to clear things up for them to sleep.

"Hey Reina?" Mika said opening the door to my room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where will they sleep?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Then she just had a sweatdrop, "Should we get more beds or what?" she asked.

"Nah, we'll just decide next week," I said nonchalantly.

"Sure," she said walking back to her room to sleep.

"Okay," I said changing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Let's see what they have planned next time on The New Trio ;) Sorry it was shorter than the usual.<p> 


	7. Cookie

I don't have much to say in these A/N, but please enjoy~!^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my ocs.

* * *

><p>Cookie<p>

Ayame's POV

'I'm starting to wake up earlier,' I thought, 'it must be because it's Japan...' Well I got out of my bed to feed Cookie, and while I was watching she didn't eat, but lifted her feet at times, I got a bit worried, so I changed quickly and went downstairs to wake Izumi.

"Izumi, Cookie doesn't look well, can we take her to the vet?" I said worried.

"Sure, but we have to call the," he said getting the phone, then glanced at me "do you know a vet here?"

I nodded having known we'd have to make some checkups for Cookie. Then I called myself to the vet, and told them about Cookie. They said the time she should come was directly at the beginning of the host club so she had to tell Reina and Mika to cook while she was gone.

I went back to my room, and kept Cookie in my backpack on top of a cloth since she was being touch with her feet. I went to eat and saw the twins there.

"Reina, Mika I have to visit the vet for Cookie during club can you cook while I'm gone?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, what's wrong though?" Mika asked.

"Cookie isn't eating and she's a bit touchy about her feet" I said, eating my waffles.

"Okay," they said as we continued eating.

We walked to school, and saw the host club so I decided to let the twins tell them I'd be gone. Then I walked to my classroom after saying bye to Reina, and Mika. I walked in and sat down as the teacher began the lesson.

Reina's POV

I sat down and we sighed as the twins came in.

"Hey what's up?" they asked noticing us sighing.

"Nothing," we said looking towards Haruhi.

They sat down leaving their conversation on hold as the lesson began.

Ayame's POV

I packed up for next class, but then Hunny came up to me and asked "What's wrong Aya chan?"

"It's nothing, Hunny," I said trying to smile.

"Really, Aya chan, what is it?" he said tilting his head.

"Cookie isn't feeling well right now," I said giving up.

"What? Kie chan isn't feeling well?" he said shocked.

I nodded, as I said, "We should go to our next class now," leaving a curious Hunny.

Mika's POV

As the classes passed in came lunch as we went to the cafeteria to find Aya. We looked around and finally spotted her and sat down.

"Hey Aya" we said, "How's Cookie feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know Mika, Cookie started eating though," she said slightly happy.

We ate together, but we were interrupted by the incoming twins.

"Hey, so what's up?" they asked, questioning us from this morning.

"It's none of your business," Reina said.

"Hm, but we're supposed to know," Koaru started.

"if our toys aren't happy then they won't be" Hikaru added.

"as fun" they finished.

"Aya's bunny isn't feeling well," I said simply.

"Her bunny?" they asked.

"Yeah, she didn't seem well this morning," Reina said.

"Okay then," they said walking away to the host club.

"Well Aya, it's almost time for the club," I started.

"just a few classes and you'll be home free," Reina ended.

"Yeah," she said smiling, happy her friends care.

The classes passed as we went to Aya to make sure she was going to the vet, then went to the host club. So once they opened the door it was empty, we looked outside to see them set up in waiter outfits, so we decided to look in the kitchen and found some of the cakes Aya was chilling. We still had to make tea or coffee, so we decided coffee since they looked like waiters. Then looked for some cake recipes and started baking some. After waiting a bit the Hitachiin twins came through the door checking on the food to see us sitting on a counter waiting for the food.

"Hey where's Aya?" Koaru asked looking around.

"She went to the vet for her bunny," I said.

"Oh, so who's cooking?" Hikaru asked.

We glanced at eachother 'who else is here?' we turned back to say "us," together.

"Okay the uniform is in the changing room and bring down the snacks when it's ready" they said turning to leave while waving their hands.

We decided since the snacks are baking we should clean up and check how much longer we'd have to wait. So as we were cleaning I slipped and fell on to the ground.

"You okay?" Reina asked looking at me.

"Fine," I said getting up.

"Okay," she said getting back to cleaning, once we were done, we checked the time to see we had fifteen more minutes for it to cook so we went to change into whatever we'd wear which was the usual maid outfit. So we changed and came out looking at the oven to find it ready, so we turned off the timer and decided to chill it for now. So I handled the coffee and Reina tried to carry the cake. Then we walked outside ready to go back again to get more cake, so we set them on the tables, and went back to the kitchen to find a nice food cart we could use. So we used it and went back out to serve, and whatever else we needed to do.

Ayame's POV

I walked to the vet since it wasn't far, and entered, looking at the desk lady.

"How may I help you? Are you lost?" she asked examining my size.

"Nope, I'm seventeen and my name is Ayame Shizumi, I came with my bunny Cookie," I said looking cute as ever.

"I see-wait seventeen?" she gawked at what she just heard.

"That's right," I said giggling.

"Okay, Shimizu, you and Cookie may come this way," she said leading.

I smiled following her, and entered a room, the vet.

"It's okay Cookie," I said petting her as I took her out.

"Let's see what's wrong," the vet said taking Cookie and putting her on something.

As she was looking at Cookie I decided to look around and see what's in there. A while later she was finished checking Cookie and said, "I see the problem here, your rabbit has Bumblefoot," she said.

I looked at her and asked, "Is Cookie okay?"

"She will be sweetie, you just need to give her Baytril twice a day and soak her feet in Epsom once a day," she said smiling "She just has sore feet right now, don't worry".

"Thank you miss," I said relieved as she wrote down something so I'd know which.

"Your welcome," she said as I left to get some things for Cookie.

Reina's POV

I looked around and saw how Aya wasn't back yet, so I continued going around serving coffee to the customers. I stopped by Kyoya, and wondered when the hosts birthdays were. I went to asked him and he listed them, but asked why I needed them, while I shrugged. Looks like the twins birthdays are coming up I thought grinning as I went to find Mika. After I told her we looked around to see everyone doing the usual, then we got a call from Aya, so we excused ourselves to talk to her.

"Hey Reina," she said happily.

"I'm guessing the visit went well?" Mika said.

"That's right Mika, Cookie's gonna feel a lot better now" she said.

"Are you coming to club today?" I asked.

"No, sorry I'll meet you at home," she said.

"Okay, but before you go, we have something to tell you," Mika said.

"What is it?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"It's the twins' birthday soon!" we both sang while grinning.

"What do you want to do?" she asked worried.

"Now that's a secret for the birthday boys," we said.

"Okay, well bye," she sad hanging up.

We hung up and faced the direction of the club again. Then I thought, 'we should get presents too' and told Mika about as she nodded planning to go shopping tomorrow while inviting Haruhi.

We went back to club, and Hunny noticed so he got off the couch to run to me and ask "You were on the phone with Aya chan, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"How's Kie chan?" he asked eyes filled with curiosity.

'Hmm Kie chan?... OH!' I thought. "Cookie's fine," I said after some thinking.

"That's good," he said smiling happily as he bounced back to his couch.

Then once the club was over Tamaki asked where Aya went.

"Where was my precious new daughter?" Tamaki asked Mika.

"She went to the vet to check on Cookie," she started.

"Then went back home to take care of her," I finished.

"Oh, my new daughter is so caring, she even went to the vet! I wonder if I need to take Antoinette," he said as he kept ranting, and at that point we started ignoring him and he went into his corner.

He sat there mumbling things about her new daughters being uncaring of their daddy. So we just walked over to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi how can you even deal with him?" I asked.

"Usually you just ignore him, he usually stays quiet in that corner," she said.

"How could you!" Tamaki said "I thought you were my dearest daughter, Haruhi," he said shaking Haruhi slightly.

"Get your hands off our Haruhi!" we exclaimed pushing him off.

He went back to sulk in his corner while the twins laughed at him and said, "She's our Haruhi," taking taking her away from us.

"Hey!" we said having a tug-of-war using Haruhi.

"I'm no one's thing," she said sternly.

We all pouted as she said that, then we noticed the time and decided to walk out of the room to go home, where Aya was waiting with her rabbit Cookie.

As I came home we saw Aya on the ground sulking.

"What's up Aya?" I asked.

"Cookie, won't eat the thing!" she exclaimed crying.

"Okay, where's Cookie?" Mika asked.

"She's h-hi-hiding," she said as she cried.

'That smart little rabbit' we thought as we walked around searching for her. We walked around the house seeing she wasn't in our rooms, we walked to the kitchen and found her eating some of the vegetables on the table.

"Bad Cookie!" I scolded picking her up, "that's our food,"

I carried her backed and called Mika to tell her I found Cookie.

I held her down while Mika tried to give her the antibiotics.

"It w-won't hur-hurt her, right?" she said crying less.

"Of course it won't Aya," Mika said smiling as she tried getting Cookie to eat the antibiotics.

"ugh," she groaned annoyed at how Cookie wouldn't accept the medicine. "Can we switch places Reina?" she whined pleading with her eyes.

"Sure," I said thinking it wouldn't take long and I was right.

"How are you better at handling animals than me?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said looking at the bunny.

"We need to soak her feet in Epsom," she said happier.

"Sure," Mika said.

"Okay here it is," she said revealing the Epsom she was given and needed to get her bunny's feet soaked.

As we were trying to get her in, the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Aya?" we asked trying to get Cookie's feet in.

"Sure," she said skipping to the door.

Once she opened it, Izumi or our dad was waiting.

"Hi Aya," he said walking to the kitchen as Aya replied with a simple hi back.

As we tried stuffing the rabbit into the Epsom that seemed impossible to put her in. 'If it was this hard getting her in, how could we even get her to stay in?' we thought with a sweatdrop. It was only a few days away until the twins' birthday too, actually it's the day after tomorrow, that's why we needed to shop so soon, like we would plan to get the gift tomorrow at the mall. I wonder if Aya would like to come along, but then again she has her own problems with her rabbit. I sighed at the thought and decided to let Aya try to put her into the Epsom. She need to find out a way sometime, as I told her to do so, she tried pretty hard, but what really did the trick was the secret bait me and Mika thought about. That rabbit was a sucker for carrots, after all she is a rabbit. Then we were called to eat, and we ate the usual, and told our dad how we'd go to the mall tomorrow, plus we need to buy more clothes from Japan too.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R :)<p> 


	8. Our Manager

A/N is getting boring so here are some of our characters! And I'm sorry it's a late update, homework is killing me, but anyways let's just read~!

Momo: Okay, today we'll have guests in the A/N like Aya chan!

Aya: Hi Everyone!

Reina&Mika: Hey~!

Hikaru&Koaru: What are we doing here?

Tamaki: Oh my beloved daughter look we're in the A/N!

Haruhi: ….

Momo: umm Haruhi? You've gotta say something, -_-' at least the disclaimer, please.

Haruhi: *sigh* Okay, **Momo doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, but she does own the ocs.**

Momo: Thanks Haruhi :)

Twins: **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

><p>Our Manager<p>

Mika's POV

I got up and changed into a pink hooded graphic long shirt as in vertically not by sleeve, says 'LOVE' in purple in the middle, 'and peace' in pink. It has rainbows, hearts, music notes, wings, and a ruffled hem, it seems like a flared little skirt on the bottom then with the regular jean shorts. Then went to do the normal morning thing, and waited outside with Aya, who I saw outside her room, to wait for Reina who just came out with a matching hooded graphic long shirt, brown color, says 'PEACE' in pink in the middle 'and love' below it in yellow. In the corners it show 'I 3 2 rock!', a blue guitar, a big pink peace sign, music notes, crossbones, and a sun it has a ruffled hem that's the same as mine that flares to look like a little skirt, and of course jean shorts. While Aya wore a light yellow shirt that says 'SWEET' in glittery pink letters showing depth in each letter, the depth are colors of light orange and light blue with rainbows, hearts, lightning, and lots of clouds around it, wearing a normal orange and pink shorts.

We ate as usual, the nice pancakes that were ever so tasty and drenched in our beloved rich maple syrup. It was a heavenly taste, as we then started to clean up and Aya gave Cookie her Baytril, while I just smiled at her. Then she noticed and smiled back as we all went to school again, walking to our separate rooms. Aya decided to come along with us to shop at the mall, so we thought happily. Suddenly it reminded me of what we'd do for their birthday, they had to plot soon, since we had to buy a gift and be there the day after today.

We both walked to our seats and we saw Haruhi and the twins walk in too. We just smiled, different from how we acted yesterday, and decided to try to skip through the day as soon as possible, and maybe think about our plan during class. So then class started, and we decided to pass notes with Hikaru and Koaru.

'Hey Koaru' I wrote passing it to Reina to toss.

'Hey Mika'

'What's up?'

'Nothing, just...class?'

'Well I KNOW that'

'yeah'

'Hey you got plans tomorrow?'

'Well not during school' then Koaru thought how Mika probably didn't know about their birthday.

'Okay, can you and Hikaru meet me and Reina somewhere?'

'um where?'

I glanced at Reina showing her what was going on, and she thought, what should we do. It's their birthday, so it _should_ be a good surprise, but knowing us, who knows. I sighed at the confusing thought. If we wanted to do something good...where to go, but if we made a prank where could be place it. I had to send the note soon or else...well we'd still get bored, but maybe sorta impatient. This is too confusing. Me and Reina just decided to do whatever at the fountain, or maybe at the park, but then what can we do there.

'Why don't we just give up Reina?' I wrote to her.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, the outburst caused a distribution in class and a lot of attention to come her way, as she blushed slightly realizing what she did, and sat down whispering sorry to the teacher.

"Reina," I whined in a soft whisper.

That's when she started writing. 'We can't stop now!'

I sighed, 'where can we do whatever?' I wrote.

She went into a serious thinking gesture, as I sighed and remembered to write back to Koaru. 'Not decided, sorry'

'it's fine, tell me where later'

I could just imagine him smiling if he said, that then I blushed at the thought, to see Reina staring at me.

"What's wrong Mika, your all red," she whispered with a hint of worry mixed with confusion.

"I'm fine," I whispered closing my eyes to relax as I rested my head on my desk on top of my arms.

Aya's POV

I came into the room smiling happier than before, as Hunny saw this he came over.

"Hey Aya chan," he said smiling holding Usa chan close, "How's Kie chan?"

"She's fine, she's eating and looks better than before," I said smiling with a cute background of flowers.

He just smiled as class began, and he returned to his seat with Mori following.

'I wonder how he got so tall' I thought glancing at Mori. I looked into my bag holding Cookie, and looked back at the teacher. I took out my books starting to take some notes whenever it seemed important. I rolled my pencil bored at the class, then the pencil rolled off the desk before I could catch it and it bounced off of Cookie startling her. So she jumped out and hopped along. I stared in horror.

Hunny caught on to my look and whispered "What's wrong Aya chan," I just pointed as he followed the direction to find Cookie hopping around. We were surprised the teacher hadn't seen her yet. While Hunny told Mori I watched my little bunny hop around, hoping no one would notice.

"EEK!" I heard at the front, it was the teacher, how could she shriek at Cookie? This scared Cookie even more as she jumped everywhere and the students noticed, and scrambled thinking it was wild and didn't want to get dirty or perhaps bitten.

"WHY IS THAT RODENT HERE!" the teacher exclaimed as the class of girls wandered around the rabbit.

'Cookie' I thought worried at how she'd feel, I walked up to Cookie, and picked her up.

"WHAT IS THIS, SHIMIZU SAN!" the teacher screamed, this scared me and bunny, and I started crying.

"Cookie!" I whined pulling the bunny closer to me putting my face into her soft fur.

"Aya chan," I heard Hunny whisper before getting up with Mori, as they made their way towards me.

"PETS ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE!" she said strictly.

"But...but," I said eyes filled with tears.

"Sasaki sama," Hunny said with his head down.

"What is it Haninozuka san, I'm talking to someone," she said sternly.

Hunny lifted his head to show some tears, holding Usa chan close to his chest, "Does that mean you have to take Usa chan away?" he said acting all cute as the girls watched him holding handkerchiefs to their faces as they watched the crying boy.

The teacher was startled by the sudden cute child, "N-No, just Shimizu because she has a live rodent," she said.

"Usa chan isn't alive!" he exclaimed in disbelief, and started crying more. "B-But, Usa chan is a rabbit too so are you s-saying s-she's a-a rodent," he said.

I cried a bit louder to get attention, as I started my cute phase, with tears, "Why can't both bunnies be here," I said sniffling.

The teacher was surrounded my cute-loving fangirls and boys attracted to the cute girl going on crying, the teacher was even affected, she had to allow it, and it no longer had much on Aya, so after the whole scene everyone turned happy, about the cheering short 3rd years in their class spinning together in circles giggling and laughing about their situation.

I got my rabbit and I was allowed to carry her around now, so she doesn't need to be hidden in a bag, I was happy here, where I had my friends, sadly it was my 3rd year here, so who knows what would happen afterwards, just thinking about it worried me, but I decided to spend as much time just having fun for now. Then the bell rang signaling the end of class, so we all left, but before Hunny exited I stopped him.

"Hunny?" I said getting his attention.

"Yes Aya chan?" he answered.

"Thanks for helping me with Cookie,"

"No problem Aya chan, that's what friends are for!" he exclaimed smiling.

I smiled in response as we walked together laughing and talking to our next class.

Reina's POV

After a few classes I gave up sadly, how could this one thing beat me I thought glumly, looking around the class since the first class passed, oh why.

I turned to Mika sighing, which caught her attention, "I give up!" I exclaimed stretching, nice thing it was before the teacher came in.

"It's about time, sometimes you can be pretty stubborn," she said.

"HEY!" I exclaimed offended.

"Don't worry it's one of the good things about you," she said giggling.

I just smiled as I heard boys and girls commenting on the sweet moment with my sister.

"Well what do you want to do about this?" I asked wondering what now.

"Well, we could have a day out with them you know, make the best day ever," she said.

"That won't be hard if it's us," I said playfully winking.

We both laughed as the teacher came in to stop our fun, what a party pooper.

Well time passed as lunch soon came around and we waited for Aya to come around, which didn't take long.

"What's up Aya?" I greeted her.

"Anything happen?" Mika asked popping her head out from behind me.

She giggled, "Yeah I guess," she said.

Me and Mika glanced at each other as we looked back at Aya, "What?" we both questioned curiously.

"That's a secret," she said closing one eye and holding up her index finger in front of her lips.

"Aww, but Aya," we whined.

She shook her head slowly as we finished eating. We then sped through our classes, and headed for the host club. Wonder what they have in store for us now? I thought opening the door with everyone else, trying to get their kimonos on. Looks like the cosplay is the traditional kimono, so does that mean we have to wear one, I thought.

Then out of nowhere Kyoya appeared next to me, "Your kimonos are in the changing rooms," he said.

Can he read minds or something?

"And no I can't read minds,"

Ugh, really... Then Mika dragged me to the changing room, where we'd get dressed. We found a kimono similar to Haruhi's, but different in pattern. Inside the kimono was a soft light pink with small butterfly prints with a light purple sash around the waist. Then an outer cloth that's wraps around us is a sky blue with light purple floral designs, then on top of the nicely folded kimonos were hairpins with a pink lily with various shades on the left kimono and a blue lily with various shades on top of the right. We decided to put them on, good thing we had each other because if we didn't it would've probably taken much longer. Good for Aya, she has worn a kimono before so she knew how to put it on. Her kimono was a knee-length lolita styled one. It had big sleeves, and lace around the armholes. It was a red-pink color flowers with some green leaves beside it, the background to these flowers was white. The collar of this kimono was a shiny red color, under these you could see the red ruffled skirt sticking out since it was purposely longer than the kimono, it was mostly red with a line of pink cloth with some lace around this. This had a red obi sash which-like the skirt- had a pink with semi-lace across it. She also wore boots reaching just below her knees tied by the laces that went all the way up to be tied into a bow.

"You look pretty good in that Lolita Kimono, Aya" Mika said while I nodded.

"Thanks," she said smiling, as some of the host said 'Kawaii'.

Aya put on an apron so she wouldn't get the clothes dirty while baking, then we welcomed our customers. Everything started normally as we served the customers while the hosts, were being their usual selves, but the different thing about it was they all had tears. I glanced at Mika, we both thought 'fake' as we watched their tears. Once we finished our jobs we decided to get Aya to come out with us to search around the club. We decided to play around with the hosts crying, Aya went to Hunny as he cried about his missing sandal, while we went to the twins who were talking about dressing in their kimono. We sat down next to them as they talked about it, and decided when to join in.

"The two of you would wear matching kimonos, huh?" the customer said.

"The ones that everyone is wearing today were designed by our mother. If you like, we can take your order," Hikaru said.

"It was our grandmother that dressed us, though," Koaru added.

That's when Hikaru lifted his chin getting closer to one another, "And of course, it's my task to undress you, Koaru" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru..." Koaru said softly, as he turned away showing the tears, "You're embarrassing me, in front of the others..." he continued.

Hikaru glanced at our presence, "Hikaru why are you looking at Reina," Koaru said looking back.

"Koaru, my eyes are only for you," he said.

"Why Hikaru is right, Reina is mine, right?" Mika said worried looking up at me.

"Of course Mika, no one can take me away," I said smiling as we hugged each other.

Then we heard more squeals and talk about the jealous younger twins, and a love between the older ones. I sighed, looking at how Aya was doing with Hunny.

Ayame's POV

I walked over to Hunny's table to see him crying as he told Haruhi about his missing sandal. I went over and hugged him.

"It's okay, Hunny," I said rubbing his back as he cried on my shoulder.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori said as he lifted his foot to give him the sandal.

I looked at the seen in awe, the background was such a pretty color, and the scene was very sweet.

"Takashi..." Hunny said with his tears in his eyes.

"It was lying over there," Mori said.

"Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed as they hugged each other.

Then as the fangirls squealed he remembered I was there so he got up and came over to me saying "Thank you Aya chan,"

"Your welcome," I said kissing his cheek, as I smiled and we blushed a light pink as the girls squealed at the scene.

Reina's POV

I gestured all twins at Aya and Hunny, and they watched, as Haruhi bumped into one of the twins, to reveal some eyedrops. 'Like we thought' Then we just talked to each other about the eyedrops and hosts, as Koaru gave a sweet treat to Haruhi. Then we noticed her marvel at the sweet, pretty cute, we thought watching them. Then Tamaki came over to rant as the rest of us just looked bored, and yawned at the display. Then we all noticed the new customer, and watch the twins walked over to her as Tamaki took the other approach. I sighed to see the girl at the hands of that bumbling idiot Tamaki. We watched both surprised and impressed at the wonderful girl having insulted Tamaki so many times, we looked at him in pain, quite entertaining, if we watched. Then as Renge introduced herself I decided to comment.

"Glad to find another person-" I started

"who can insult Tamaki this much," Mika finished.

While she described Kyoya we went crazy thinking who she was talking about, she is quite the strange one, no way Kyoya's that kind of person, so then Kyoya finally told us how she isn't his fiancee so we watched as she claimed the title as our manager. She's an otaku, we thought watching her, then Tamaki kept ranting about two girls bonding. So then Renge came back with some cookies, while Tamaki was is moved about how girly she was. She shot Tamaki down and gave them to Kyoya, already imagining what he'd say.

"Your right, these are burnt," Hunny said as Aya came to take another to be stopped by Mori saying, "Mitsukuni, stop. They're bad for you," as Renge got offended and turned into Medusa scaring them, as Mori ran scared and afraid of her, while carrying both Aya and Hunny.

Haruhi ate a cookie, while the twins ate part of it, and the other lick crumbs off her face. We went in to take another cookie, while Tamaki was shocked at Haruhi's reaction, then which they talking about who was harassing who.

Tamaki was panicking as Renge thought and whispered "Too tepid..." "It's all too tepid!" she yelled.

As she explained her theory of people having a darker side, she made Hunny cute on the outside, but a thug on the inside. Mori the childhood flunkie, then Aya with a strange love for the thug, who always things how wrong he is about the bullying. With the twins being basketball players, shut up in their own world, then us who have the same problems, but have an understanding while we strangely have a feeling for them, Haruhi being constantly bullied, and Tamaki being the lonely prince while Kyoya was 'just perfect'. Then me Mika and the twins went up to Kyoya to complain while he said how into it Tamaki was.

The movie started with the twins as basketball players, while we just watch behind the bleachers, as the camera showed our saddened and worried looks, as Koaru got hurt, while Hikaru panicked. Then showing Tamaki in the rain envying the twins in the rain questioning his own name as the idol. Then it showed Haruhi running away from Hunny and Mori while Aya ran trying to help Mori explain to Hunny about his ways, as Hunny started getting sad and apologized to Haruhi for being mean. While we talked with Hikaru and Koaru.

"And another thing, how come this script has Koaru being the pitcher?" Hikaru complained looking at the script.

"Yeah," Koaru replied, as me and Mika just nodded our heads.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi asked confused.

We all just shook our heads and said, "If you don't know, never mind."

As Haruhi just repeated and walked away just to be seen by Tamaki.

I sighed as we looked through the script, then as I turned the page my eyes widened as Mika looked at the same page to see it, and she was shocked too.

"Hey what's up?" Hikaru asked confused by our looks.

We got out of shock to show him the page, as he blushed slightly as Mika showed it to Koaru as well. We looked away, and decided to complain to Renge, we all walked over.

"Hey Renge what's with this scene?" I yelled.

"Which scene, oh that one, it the best one there!" she exclaimed happy.

"But, why do we have to," I started.

"kiss them?" Mika ended, as we looked away.

"Well that's the whole point here, after all your going to be the ones who love them so you should have this scene," she said.

"Why!" I yelled.

"Well, we can't change it, it's one of the best scenes,"

We went to complain to Kyoya, but he actually thought it'd bring some business thinking about the girls imagining.

We sighed, and tried to avoid each other until the scene came, but sadly it came all too soon, we had to shoot it now. We walked over to Renge, annoyed by the script, and just walked to the scene.

"Now action!" she exclaimed watching intensely.

All four of us walked together as me and Mika hold hands, "Hey Hikaru" I said, facing him as we all stopped.

He turned with Koaru as we faced each other, looking at each other, as I squeezed Mika's hand.

"I think..." I started as Mika looked at me worried.

"we like you," she finished staring at me.

They looked at us taken aback at our speech as they stood silent. We turned back to walk ahead of them when they grabbed our hands, and pulled us towards them, as we slammed into their chests, being held in place. They were hugging us as we stood there, surprised by the sudden action, as we turned around and hugged each other, and once we broke apart, and started leaning in, and sometime closed the gap, and kissed, as we just stood there wondering how long Renge wanted us to stick there.

"CUT!" she screamed with eyes of awe, "Perfect!" she said smiling, and walking off doing her own thing. We broke as soon as we could and turned around avoiding eachother's eyes as we just stood there thinking. We were brought to our attention when we heard Renge scream with objects falling, but sadly we were too frozen here to ever go back, so we just stood there, as the club came back. Then I thought, we have to go to the mall, so I tugged on Mika and whispered to her while she nodded.

"um...we have to go," Mika said nervously, as I pulled her along, and yelled "HEY AYA! WE GOTTA GO!"

"COMING!" we heard, as we found Aya running towards, "Let's go!" she said happily, pulling us along.

"The Mall?" she asked.

"That's right," I said as we all smiled.

We visited the mall and looked around for clothes and gifts, as we goofed off with outfits, and decided to sit down at the food court. We ate a burger there, as we ate we thought how we couldn't find a gift, but then I looked down to see my yin yang necklace, and Mika did too, we both had a great idea. We still remember the store we saw _it_, even though it was in America. If we can find the store here, we'll find the necklace, so we tugged Aya to the store we saw it, and looked around to find it hanging, and we grabbed it grinning, and bought it, while we all went back home satisfied at our choice. We decided to buy two sets that contained a necklace with a matching bracelet. The bracelet was two silver rings that had four purple beads that hung a striped stone that had two shades of blue on the top and bottom of the stone with white in the middle. The necklace seemed to be a black string that had another striped stone hanging, but this one had vertical stripes and instead of white it had a green stripe. Now we found the perfect present, then maybe we could have the host club celebrate their birthday with a party at night after the best day ever with them.

* * *

><p>I really like Ouran High School Host Club, so can you sign the petition? The link is on my profile, it's for the game, I still hope we have a<em> chance<em> putting it to English, so anyways please R&R^^


	9. A Long Day in the Amusement Park

Pretzels can be so tasty when you haven't eaten in 4 hours since you woke up, but it tastes good even if you aren't hungry too! Oh noes! I finished my pretzels! TT^TT I'd also like to thank everyone that decided to sign the petition, so uhh...THANKS~!^^ Whoa I just found out I've been misspelling Kaoru's name! Awww, how could I~ seriously, how? Oh well, I'll try to fix it. Let's get this show on the road! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host club, but I do own my ocs.

* * *

><p>A Long Day in the Amusement Park<p>

Reina's POV

I got up sleepily, as I walked into my closet and picked out my Black spaghetti strap satin top, with ruffles and a bow on the top of it. This whole top including the bow, and the part on the top that holds the bow, has a rose and vine design. Ruffled layers of lace extend from the waist. There's white satin on the lace trim. The bow is large and lace-covered at the neck, then some normal jeans. I grabbed my gift to Hikaru as I put it into my bag. I went to wash my hair, and brush my, teeth, I walked out and decided to just go ahead and cook some breakfast. I decided to make french toast, sunny-side up, with a side of bacon, then a glass of milk. I held my fork as I saw Mika wearing the same top, and jeans as me except her top was the reversed color, the top was white with a black satin trim. Then Aya came down in her white T-shirt that had a colorful sketched butterfly that had warm colors on the top half and cool colors on the bottom, with her jean shorts. We walked outside, and traveled to school normally, and I walked in to our classroom, as Mika wrote her message to Kaoru, while I wrote mine to Hikaru, as homeroom began.

'Hey Hikaru'

'Hey what's up?'

'Nothing, but can you meet us at the front gate after school?'

'...Sure,'

'Great, I got a surprise see you then ;)'

Mika's note was just the same, asking Kaoru to meet us at the front gate, the class passed as I wondered if Aya got the message to Hunny and Mori.

Ayame's POV

I walked into the classroom and sat down, to see Hunny and Mori already here. I faced them and said, "Hey Hunny"

"Hi Aya chan!" he said happily.

"Reina and Mika wanted me to tell you and Mori something"

The mention of his name brought his attention to the conversation.

"Hm?" Mori grunted.

"What is it Aya chan?" Hunny asked full of curiosity.

"It's Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday, so they wanted to make it the best day ever for them, so the host club will have a party ready for them later," I said.

"Okay, we'll tell Tama chan and everyone!" he said as Mori just nodded.

I just smiled at the two, and went through class. It was already lunch so I met Reina and Mika at the table, eating so I went over.

"Hi!" I exclaimed happily at them.

"Hey, did you tell them?" Mika asked.

"Yup, Mori and Hunny are telling them at lunch that's why only Hikaru and Kaoru are there now," I said.

"Great, well where will we have the party?" Reina asked.

Everyone froze, we didn't know, we sighed thinking.

"We could host it at Haruhi's house, but then again we should have it at the twins' house since their parents should be there," Reina suggested.

"That's a good idea, I should tell them, they could convince the twins' parents to let them have the party there with them!" I said, as I walked away.

Mika's POV

"Hey Reina I think we should go to the twins, since the host club will be busy getting the thing done," I said.

She nodded as we carried our lunch over to their table.

"Hey guys!" Reina said.

"Hey," the twins replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the host club isn't here," Kaoru said.

"I wonder why," Reina said going into her thinking position.

I laughed at her, and soon the twins did too, and we began talking until lunch was over. After a few more short classes it was finally time for club, but once we got there, a sign hung at the door saying 'The Host Club will be closed today' with a little note that said 'sorry' from Tamaki. We barged in to only see Kyoya there.

"Why's the club closed today?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"All the hosts seemed to have something important come up, and we can't open without our members," Kyoya's explained simply.

They understood, and for some reason didn't say much more, as we all just went outside to the gate.

"So, why did you want to see us again?" Kaoru asked.

"For one, we have nothing else to do," I began.

"and now we don't have club which means it'll be-" Reina said.

"Absolutely boring!" we sang just for the fun of it.

They nodded numbly and said, "Where are we going?"

"Uh well..." Reina started beginning to think.

"You don't know do you," Hikaru said more as a statement than a question.

"I do! We'll," she started looking around, "go to the movies!" she said pointing to a theater.

They nodded sweat dropping as we walked towards the movie theater wondering what to see.

"Hey what should we see?" I asked.

"I don't know...," Kaoru said looking at the posters. "First of all, how do you go to a commoners movie?" he said as I sweatdropped having Reina explain with me.

"-and you watch movies here, you got it?" Reina said after a long explanation filled with rude questions gladly added by the other twins.

They nodded as we looked at the posters, "Let's go for a comedy!" Reina exclaimed, as we just nodded getting the tickets and walking to get some popcorn.

"Two large bags of popcorn and four drinks please," I said taking out the money.

The lady standing behind the counter, her eyes brightened at the sight of the other twins. "Sure! Is there anything else you would like?" she asked thoughtfully staring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Then they seemed to notice her staring and smirked. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Reina's waist, and Kaoru did the same to me.

"No thanks, I think that's all," Hikaru said smiling as Reina struggled with Hikaru's grip.

Then Kaoru pushed my money down and gave the lady a bunch of cash, more than I think it really costs, and we were dragged to the front entrance of the theater, but Reina struggled in a fit while Hikaru had a hard time controlling her anger. Then Hikaru lifted her on his shoulder carrying her like a sack, as she laid lifeless, we thought she had given up, here she goes. At this reaction Hikaru lessened his grip which let Reina flip off his shoulder, she was pretty irritated, as you could see her stomping up to him with that familiar angry mark. She put a fist up and punched him on the shoulder, pretty hard I may add. He groaned in pain as Reina walked into the dark theater room, and we followed after her sitting down. We all waited for the movie to start as we heard weird mumbles from the back.

'Isn't a movie theater supposed to be quiet?' I thought looking back only to be frightened by the sudden crowd of girls with hearts in their eyes, and lonely guys who looked like they just got ditched.

I poked Reina's shoulder and pointed at the crowd, as she looked taken aback.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed as she heard several people 'shh' her. "They shush me but not those babbling idiots?" Reina said slightly pissed, and Hikaru and Kaoru were looking in on our conversation.

"Yes?" we said rudely to those twins, as they were staring then they just turned around right when the movie started.

For the movie Reina and I shared one bag of popcorn while Hikaru and Kaoru were munching on their own. When we sipped our drinks it looks like Hikaru and Kaoru were coughing, or choking.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"This drink taste so weird!" Kaoru said in a yelling whispering voice.

"Man, this thing is nasty!" Hikaru said coughing out some more.

We took their drinks and looked inside to find a piece of paper with some kind of writing, it looked like a phone number..."Um...guys I think your looks will end up killing you," I said.

"Hm? So you think we're good-looking?" they said in a knowing voice.

"No you idiots! That lady put her phone number in your drinks, the thing she used to write this thing must've been disgusting, it' probably sunk into the drink!" Reina said in a yelling whisper.

We were 'disturbing' the movie so we were kicked out. That lady should be kicked out, she almost killed them. Plus, not like anyone really watched the movie, they were to intent on staring at the Hitachiin twins.

"So, now where do we go?" Kaoru asked as we looked around outside of the theater.

"We could go to the-" Reina started when she was cut off by her stomach rumbling and she blushed.

"Cafe?" I finished off for her as I was already dragging them to one.

We sat in those tables outside a cafe, and we ordered yet again, hoping to get a male waiter so that there would be no more deadly drinks.

"What would you like?" the waiter said, as we sighed in relief.

"I'll get the chocolate cake and a chai latte, please," I said.

"I'll get the strawberry shortcake and some lemonade," Reina said.

"We'll have a slice of the coconut crème cake, a slice of lemon crème cake-" Hikaru said.

"And two cups of commoners coffee," Kaoru finished off.

"Chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, coconut crème cake, lemon crème cake, with a chai latte, lemonade, and two cups of coffee coming right up," he said walking away.

When someone came back, it was a waitress, bringing the drinks and cake, instead of in the drink it was just under the cup.

"Oh I'm glad they didn't ruin our coffee," Kaoru said with a sigh of relief as he took a bite of his cake.

We all finished, or at least ate most of the things we ordered and decided to leave.

"Where to next?" Reina asked.

"You're the one would brought us here, shouldn't you be leading?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh," she replied walking aimlessly.

We ended up in a park, and she stopped, "I guess we'll be...here," she stated plainly.

"Ah, and you were just walking around blindly?" Hikaru said.

"What if we got lost?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know!" Reina said tossing her hair around in a irritated manner.

"Well, let's just go," I said walking forward.

"Oh! Look ice cream!" Reina exclaimed pointing like a child.

"Childish, much?" Hikaru mumbled.

"What did you say?" Reina said her voice rising, as the ground shook, you could just feel the tense air as she walked towards him.

I dragged Kaoru away from the two as it seemed to get more dangerous. She held up her fist, with that signature anger mark on her head, with closed eyes.

"You really get on my nerves sometimes," she said grinding her teeth, as we heard Hikaru gulp.

"Oh your in for it now," me and Kaoru cooed.

Reina got closer and closer as Hikaru had backed up a bit in fear. He finally reached the perimeter of the park which was bad. He could only lean against the wall as Reina finally stopped in from of him and punched the wall with a eerie laughter echoing through his ears. He must have been pretty paranoid, with that. The wall had cracked with the contact she made, once she took her hand out she lifted it to Hikaru's face and patted his cheek once or twice. She then went back to the excited mood she was in before with the ice cream, and the normal atmosphere returned relieving the frightened twin.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" Reina sang skipping to the ice cream stand, as I followed looking back at the twins, to see Kaoru patting his brother's back talking to each other, probably about how nothing dangerous would happen again.

* * *

><p><span>Tamaki's POV<span>

"Gentlemen, and my dearest daughter, Haruhi; let's go!" I exclaimed pointing at the evil twins' house just ahead.

"Oh aren't my darling daughters so kind! They're planning such a wonderful party, even though it's for those devils, Hikaru and Kaoru," I said speaking to the group. Sadly, then seemed to be ignoring me as we walked to the front of the mansion. I sulked in a corner outside, which seemed to attract some attention from strangers who passed.

"Ooo! Look mommy!" a young boy shouted pointing and walking towards me.

"Don't get near him Hideki," the mother said dragging her boy away from me cautiously, which just made me gloomier as I continued to mutter about my abandoning family.

"Senpai! You're attracting too much attention!" Haruhi yelled scolding me, as I dragged my feet into the front of the doppelgangers mansion.

"I suppose we'll have enough time until they come back," Kyoya said using his special phone to call someone.

"Mommy, who are you calling?" I asked with bead-like eyes and puppy ears.

"I'm hiring some people to decorate their house for the party," Kyoya explained before putting on his signature smile and talked with some people.

"Oh Haruhi, won't this be wonderful!" I sang in front of Haruhi.

"Leave me alone senpai," Haruhi said with her head to the side.

"Haruhi! You're not supposed to say those things to daddy!" I cried, going to a corner.

"What do you think Hika chan and Kao chan are doing now?" Hunny asked cutely, tilting his head.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" the twins' mother asked.

"Oh Yuzuha, we're here to plan Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday party," I said straightening out.

"Oh yes, come in," she said escorting us inside.

"What a lovely house you have," Kyoya said making sure he left a good impression on a possible business partner.

"Why thank you," she said leading us to the dining room, "you may do whatever you like. I trust you won't harm the house," she said laughing slightly as she walked away to leave us to our work.

Then the sound of a truck had gotten louder, and stopped, "That must be the decorator, excuse me," he said walking away.

"Of course, now lets go!" Tamaki exclaimed as we all found ourselves examining the now being decorated house, as Kyoya talked with the people telling them where to put everything.

"Haruhi, isn't this great?" I said eyes shining.

"Senpai..." she said.

"Yes my dearest daughter?" I asked.

"Stop calling me your daughter already!" she exclaimed in a Haruhi-like way; not that loud, but exceptional to be of louder expression.

I went into the corner growing mushrooms as Haruhi scolded me once again.

"Haruhi how could you be so mean to your daddy," I muttered as they all ignored me once again, 'where did it all go wrong? Why does my family insist on ignoring me this way' I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><span>Mika's POV<span>

Reina was in a better mood especially as we got our ice cream, but all peace couldn't last very long with this group of ours.

"Hey Reina," Hikaru called getting her to glance at him, "your ice cream is melting," he said licking the melted ice cream on the side, as Reina blushed stammering to say something.

"Mika~" Kaoru purred into my ear making jolt in slight surprise and turn redder as I turned to see he was centimeters away from my face. "Can I try some?" he asked licking my ice cream, "Mmm~ That was pretty good," he said making me turn redder than possible.

'Now how could we eat our ice cream when they do that' I thought, but then I heard something. A dog leaped out of a bush and tackled us! It ate my ice cream and licked my cheek.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes it," I heard Kaoru say chuckling.

I frowned as we got up, the dog smiled happily at us as it's tail wagged. It was a cute medium sized dog with brown and white spots around. I bent down and pet him find a smile cross my face.

"Hey Mika, it looks like it likes you," Reina pointed out.

"Do you think I can keep him?" I asked laughing.

"We'll have to ask dad later," she said, as we decided to move on.

"How about we go to an amusement park next," I suggested.

"Good idea, then we wouldn't have to keep thinking about where else to go," Reina said as we started walking again.

"Hey, why do we keep walking everywhere? We could just take a limo," the other two whined.

"It's not that far away, so stop your whining," Reina said stopping to turn around placing her hands on her hips, just to turn around again and walk with me.

"Looks like that dog likes you, its starting to follow you," Hikaru pointed out as I turned around to find the dog bouncing in excitement.

"Well if I get to keep him, looks like I won't need a leash," I said patting the dog's head, as it rubbed its head into my leg.

"I think we made it to our destination," Kaoru said as we ran getting some tickets to enter.

"Let's go!" Reina said pointing forward.

"But to where?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, anywhere!"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah,"

"Looks like commoners made a place where you can just go on anything," Kaoru said.

"How about we go on one of the rides?" I suggested.

"How about that roller coaster," Hikaru said pointing up.

We gaped at the size, and slowly walked towards it hearing the screams of everyone on board.

"Hey, are you okay? Scared?" Hikaru asked smirking.

"No," Reina said paling as we got closer to the front. "why would I? I mean, it's just a ride..." she said laughing nervously.

"Are you okay Mika, your shaking," Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine," I said paling slightly like Reina. Kaoru didn't look like he believed it, but had a slightly worried expression.

"Next," we heard a man say, as we walked forward. He put us in our seats, Reina next to Hikaru and I next to Kaoru.

After all the seats were filled the ride started slowly uphill, it stopped once we reached the top, and sped downhill then we heard screams around us. Reina sat silently; eyes glued shut with her hands gripping the bars which held her securely and I mimicked her position while occasionally peeking open one eye to see where we were. Hikaru was enjoying the ride, while I caught some genuinely worried glances from Kaoru. I decided to take the first step, after all we were going to be on the ride for a while. I slowly and cautiously opened my eyes, just to find my self looking at the quickly passing surroundings. It was actually kind of fun and I glanced at Reina to see her looking around her; a smile slowly gracing itself onto her face. I started laughing as I loosened my hold on the bars, and thought how I would be missing something if I didn't take my first step through fears. I looked beside me to see a calmer Kaoru smiling at me, and I giggled. My long hair had found its way to flow with the wind during the ride, now I'm truly enjoying myself.

Kaoru's POV

I was kinda worried about Mika when she had that nervous look on her face, she was even pale at first. I hope she was okay, but when I saw her open her eyes and laughing, I couldn't help, but smile with her. Her hair slowly escaped in strands as it waved in the air, with that smile upon her face; she looked sort of like...an angel, I guess you could say. When I looked back to check on Hikaru, he was laughing with Reina, funny how first they were deathly scared, and now they're laughing so freely. It also made me happy to see Hikaru smile, it's like we're slipping away from our own world though. With the host club and now them, who knew it could turn out like this for us too.

Mika's POV

After the ride was over, I walked out to be met by the dog running towards me. I laughed as I got knocked over while the others decided which rides to go on. We went over to the merry-go-round and did silly things on the horses or whatever we chose to sit on. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking out stretching so that the only thing on the horse was an arm and a leg. They look like they were hanging off as they switched positions every once in a while. Then we ran to the teacups and spun around really fast and laughed. After that ride we were pretty dizzy, but found our way to the drop tower, and later we found ourselves sitting down to eat.

"So how do you eat these?" Hikaru asked after we ordered our food.

"Well, these are french fries, you eat them by picking them up with your hand and just...eat it," Reina explained.

"And what about these?" Kaoru asked.

"Well you just hold it here," I said showing him, "and just take a bite," I explained.

"Oh~!" they both said trying it.

"It's pretty good," Hikaru said.

"Okay, where to next?" Reina asked deciding to walk around while eating.

"What about that?" Hikaru said smirking while pointing at a haunted house.

"I didn't even know amusement parks had them," I said shaking my head.

"Uh, sure I guess," Reina said finishing her food and throwing away her trash, "let's go."

As we walked towards the house, I swore I saw a flash of lightning above it, "Uh, did you guys just see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Kaoru responded.

"A flash of lightning above that house," I said.

"No, are you sure you saw it?" Hikaru said not meaning for it to be a question.

I just shook away the thought and proceeded inside. It was pretty dark, and we walked in as a group.

"Well, looks like they put some work into this..." Reina said glancing around.

"Yeah," I said walking close to the group, until I felt a cold touch that made me slightly shiver. I turned and saw A WEIRD BLUE ZOMBIE HOLDING MY ARM FROM THE GROUND!

"WHAT THE HECK!" I exclaimed shaking off its arm, grasping onto Kaoru's shirt and stared at it.

"What?" Kaoru asked, as the group turned back to see me shaking.

"I think...I just saw a weird zombie..." I said shakily as I rubbed my arm where that _thing _touched me.

"Really? I didn't see anything," Reina said, as we continued onwards.

I hadn't noticed I was clutching onto Kaoru's arm until I heard him chuckle, I blush and let go blushing. Good thing it was dark, or I may look like a tomato, I dragged my feet as we heard strange noises.

"_Who's there?_" an eerie voice said.

We stopped for a bit and looked for the source of the sound, but found nothing until we heard Reina shriek. An old woman sitting on a rocking chair had her head down as we saw her strange glow. She lifted her head and said "_Who are yoooooou?_" in a freaky voice. Her face was so messed up, that we jumped in surprise. She started to get and suddenly chased us!

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE~!" Reina yelled as we split into two different hallways.

We ran in lightning speed, and found ourselves separated. "REINA~!" I cried out looking around, and sighed seeing as I was alone.

I started to walk around when I heard weird noises, and steps. I was petrified, until I heard a 'boo' and stumbled. I looked behind me to see a grinning Kaoru, "Meanie~!" I whined.

"I think we should be able to find them both at the end," he said, as I just nodded.

We began walking around again, as I wished I had brought my new dog with me. He must be lonely just sitting outside somewhere, I wonder if he'll be okay out there. Apparently Kaoru found me zoning out, and decided to call me out.

"Hey Mika? You in there?" he said chuckling as he lightly knocked on my head.

I turned to see him grinning at me, and we walked in a comfortable silence. Until that is, something else happened. Apparently this house likes to screw our lives up. We fell...in a pit, now how do these people expect us to get out of here like this? So I fell into the hole and so did Kaoru, I sighed once I reached land, or at least I thought I did, but again I didn't; I just landed on Kaoru, and there was barely enough room for us to have our own space. I noticed when I heard a groan below me, and looked to see Kaoru slightly covered in some dirt. I laughed as I ruffled his hair to get some of that dirt off, it was surprisingly soft, and I felt another blush reach my face.

"S-so...how do y-you think we'll get out of h-here," I said stuttering.

"Uh, well..." he started until he examined our strange and awkward position. We scrambled to fit into the hole comfortably. "I think there's probably a passage or something," he said.

"Hmm," I said thinking as I examined our hole. I leaned back to lay on his chest as he slightly tensed up, but soon relaxed. I then found a strange suspicious area above, us but the sad thing was that I wasn't tall enough.

"Uh...Kaoru," I whispered.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Um...Can you like...stand up for a sec," I asked looking down.

"Sure," he said trying to stand, but when I stood up we ended up a bit squished, so I moved behind him. "Hey watcha doing?" he asked.

"Just wait," I said climbing onto his back.

"Uh you lean against that wall," I said pointing, as he obliged. I used the wall to help me climb up to his shoulders giving me a boost in height. We were slightly unbalanced, but I stretched my hand closer and closer to the thing I found. I dusted of some dirt and found a button, when I pressed it, I heard a click. I went back down to find a hole on the bottom side of the wall.

"I guess that's our way out," Kaoru said glancing at the exit.

"Yeah, well let's go," I said crawling into the hole just waiting to get to our exit.

* * *

><p><span>Reina's POV <span>

"Kaoru/Mika~!" me and Hikaru cried out, we glared at each other for a second and ran back trying to reach our twin. When we finally reached the back we found a strange dead end that wasn't there before, so we started getting creeped out and ran forward again as fast as we could. Then it quickly became a race which somehow ended in us tripping on something, and falling on our faces. We groaned and got up limping slowly. I didn't feel so well, my leg is really starting to hurt, and I fell again, but was caught by Hikaru. I muttered a thanks and tried walking just to fail.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just fine," I said stubbornly leaning on the wall for some sort of balance.

"No, you're not," he said putting his hands on my shoulders forcing me to to sit down.

As I sat he also sat, and rolled up my jeans on my limping leg to find scratches and a sprained ankle. I groaned in annoyance as I saw my ankle. I sighed as Hikaru rolled it back down, and then turned around for some reason.

"Get on," he said simply.

I looked at him dumbfounded, "Just GET ON," he said slightly irritated. I found myself grinning at him as I hopped onto his back, and when we rose, I was given a piggy-back ride. We walked or _he _walked as I looked at our surroundings. Hopefully nothing would happen now, I mean, it wouldn't be too good to have two injured people now. I kind of freaked out when I saw something...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" I called out pointing at the strange dull light brown figure with a while glow around him.

Hikaru stopped and tried looking closer at him, but before he could see it turned its head showing a big horse's head with weird freaky eyes, and flies around the head, that thing could be mistaken for a donkey! Then we noticed it stepping towards us and with every step we took one back, until he started chasing us, as we turned to a hallway to the right.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING TRY TO CHASE US!" I whined through the halls.

Once we escaped the menacing animal, Hikaru was breathing heavily, so I hopped off his back carefully and let him take a break as we sat against a wall thinking about how our twins are doing.

"This is pretty extreme for a haunted house," I said laughing dryly, I sighed as his breathing started flowing back to normal. I flipped my phone and saw the numbers say '7:30PM' and closed it as Hikaru got up.

"Let's go," he said crouching down again, as I hopped on. We started walking again, as my mind started to wander.

* * *

><p><span>Mika's POV<span>

We've been crawling in this weird path for a while now, I think I might even turn claustrophobic soon. Well as we continued to crawl I reached a dead end, and Kaoru had crawled into my leg by surprise since I stopped.

"There's a dead end..." I said monotonously as you could hear some random wind go by in the silence.

"What are we going to do now, it'd be hard to just crawl back out backwards, and we'd just we stuck again," Kaoru said.

"Why did they have to make us search in such a weird space," I whine trying to find something.

As my hands wandered I felt a switch and flicked it making another hole appear leading to a more spacious area with lights. When I finally crawled out, I stretched and looked up to see a line of lights.

"Hey Kaoru, I think the lights will lead us to the exit..." I said staring at our possible chance to escape.

"Let's go," he said as we ran.

We reached the exit, it was a bunch of stairs, so we ran up the steps, while there were a ridiculous amount of them.

"THIS ISN'T A HAUNTEDHOUSE, THEY'RE JUST TORTURING US! I mean really, I think they're trying to train us or something," I said still running as I heard a chuckle from behind.

I kept running to find myself reach a door, I opened it to find myself in yet another dark area.

"HOW MUCH MUST WE DO TO ESCAPE!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Mika," Kaoru said using his hands to show her.

I sighed walking forward to find the exit, once we exited we looked back to see a mouth of a cave!

"Now how do you suppose we got from a _HAUNTED HOUSE_ to a _FOREST_!" I said.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head, "let's just keep walking," he said as he took lead this time.

I walked with him for a while noticing we were lost, I just decided to point it out, "We're totally lost, let's go that way," I said pointing.

As we walked again I heard rustling, and just to see that dog ram through the bushes to see me.

"Awww, he came to find me," I said going down to his level to pet him.

Kaoru turned his head dejectedly, "Kaoru, are you jealous?" I purred in his ear.

This time we switched roles, he turned towards me, but blushed making him turn to hide it.

"Aww, it's okay Kaoru!" I said hugging him while giggling. I nuzzled my head into his neck, as my dog decided to join us and we fell over, the dog on top, but we all just laughed. We all helped eachother back up and decided for our dog to be the new leader, so he led us back to the amusement park. It actually wasn't that far, who knew behind it, you would find a forest! So we went to the haunted house at the exit to wait.

* * *

><p><span>Hikaru's POV<span>

As we were walking we found a storage room, it looked really weird, with all those shelves and creepy dolls staring. Of course, it had freaky stuff, it's a haunted house after all! So then me and Reina split up to look on different sides of the room. After checking out all the props on my side I heard a scream, but more importantly, it sounded like Reina! I quickly ran to the source and found her laying on the ground, a few knives in her side, and blood spilling. I gaped at the sight instantly paling, and looked around. If someone killed her, then they'd still be here, so I looked around and I then felt a cold hand touch my leg. Who knew commoner things could be this dangerous, and who knew a murderer would come out of it too! So anyway, I looked down to see an arm and a weird zombie detached head. I got freaked out and kicked the head like a soccer ball which bounced around.

I looked down to see Reina gone; she just disappeared, but I heard this eerie laughter in another room and decided to look into it. Then when you think about it, why does everyone always go towards those noises, was it curiosity? How could I go on without knowing, what would I even do if I escaped without Reina, or didn't get out at all. I cautiously walked to the door to find a creepy thing sitting on a chair like all the others, you know like the horse, well this one was way scarier. I mean it had a missing eye, blood around the arms, and a rotten smell. Most importantly it held a knife in it's hand, with some blood on it, I was shocked and my eyes widened as it turned to stare me in the eye.

I was scared to be honest; Kaoru wasn't here, no was here to help. There was nothing I could do, andfor some reason...I have this weird feeling. My chest felt really heavy for some reason. I stepped back as it stood up and really I didn't know what to do; I couldn't even move anymore, I was paralyzed. It got closer and closer with every step, but I could do nothing, I must look like a real idiot just standing there waiting for it to happen. Until it was almost right in front of me, my whole body tensed. I awaited for something to happen, as I heard an other step taken, it was right in front of me, why isn't anything happening yet? It leaned in and lifted its hand to its head. It lifted it up, showing it was just a costume, but what could be inside. As the head was lifted, it revealed the person inside was actually Reina!

She then went into a fit of laughter, "You should've seen your face!" she said in between laughs.

I stared in disbelief before frowning slightly, but inside I was happy, but hurt and irritated. I was irritated because of how she would just do something so extreme, and it was even a prank; a prank to the master-of-pranks! I was hurt that she would trick me, it really did affect me some, but I was slightly happy that she was under the mask; she wasn't dead, or hurt physically.

"Wait, how did you walk on that," I asked motioning to the sprained ankle.

"Oh, I didn't have to stress it much to do that," she explained.

"And the blood . . .was fake," I said thinking of the props.

She nodded and we left the room, and somehow we made it to the exit in one piece. Outside stood Kaoru and Mika waiting and I ran to hug Kaoru. Then I saw Reina nodding in the corner of my eye, then she and Mika high-fived one another. I turned and threw a questioning look at the two, and they just grinned.

Reina's POV

That was hilarious! He looked so scared, I can't believe Mika could make such an awesome prank even if we weren't together! While Hikaru and I split, I was texting Mika about the storage room props. In the end she had this brilliant prank in that head of hers. She also told me about her _precious adventures underground._ Seemed pretty exciting, we may have to come back later; and maybe the host club will come along.

Mika's POV

"Hey guys, it's getting late. Maybe we should finished this off by getting on the Ferris wheel," I said grinning.

"Sure," the Hitachiins said in unison with identical smirks.

". . . What's with those creepy smiles," Reina said slightly afraid.

"Oh it's nothing," we said in unison as Reina began to shrink.

"Come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to be late," the Hitachiins said dragging her.

"HELP ME! I'm being kidnapped by two creeps!" she exclaimed trying to stay on the ground.

"Hey!" the twins said in offense, as more people began gathering to watch this strange presentation.

"Everything's okay, go on home. Nothing to see here," I said getting rid of the crowd as they began to make a narrow path for our little group to get through. Reina began yelling relentlessly as we walked our way to the Ferris wheel.

"Oh Reina, it won't be that bad, I mean you've got us right?" Hikaru said smirking.

"NO WAY! I'd rather JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!" she said exaggerating, while flailing her arms and legs.

With that last comment we stood in front of the Ferris Wheel. The person said next, so Hikaru and Reina went in– no, Hikaru went in the pod, forcing Reina to sit in with him, but before that he sneakily handed the man some money. Their pod went up in the circle and we entered next. It was already pretty late, you could even see the stars. Kaoru looked outside admiring the scenery. Then suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped, perhaps stuck, then fireworks went off exploding in the sky with bursting colors. We both sat on the same side looking out, watching the fireworks.

"They're really beautiful," I said staring at the fireworks.

Kaoru stared at me, but then smiled, going back to enjoying the fireworks. When the fireworks stopped, we extended our legs to sit down casually, our legs on the opposite seat. I stared at the stars that shined so brightly.

"You get fascinated with a lot of things," Kaoru mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something Kaoru?" I asked, clueless.

He shook his head, as I sat on the opposite seat again our legs both down again. The silence was awkward, it was almost killing me. I looked around when suddenly the Ferris Wheel started moving again, causing me to be flung right into Kaoru. Blushing, I landed on his chest, after a second or two I lifted my head up to see Kaoru blushing, looking to the side. 'Aww, that's cute,' I thought, forgetting about our awkward position. I climbed up a bit sitting on his lap giving a cute smile, making him turn even redder, causing me to giggle.

"Oh Kaoru, you can be so cute sometimes!" I exclaimed, eyes closed, head tilted, smiling like a little girl.

Kaoru suddenly sighed, trying to let off some steam, and reverted to a light pink; well it's better than a rosy red. He encircled his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck, pushing some hair around. We stayed in this position for what seemed like an hour, his eyes were closed probably a bit tired from the day. I peeked up at his face reaching my hand out, he suddenly opened his eyes, making the situation seem awkward. He used that Cheshire cat smile, knowing I stared at him, even worse, the weird moment when I reached out my hand. I blushed, my head down to hide it as I waited for us to get off, I could just hear his chuckling. When we finally exited, I saw Reina looking a bit annoyed, but she calmed down on her own.

"Let's head home, it's getting late," I said to Kaoru.

He nodded, getting his phone out to call a limo; mumbling into the phone he closed it and led to the entrance of the amusement park where Reina and I followed. The limo soon arrived and we all got inside.

"Where would you like to go, Mr. Hitachiin?" the chauffeur asked.

"We're going to -" Hikaru started, but got cut off.

"To the Hitachiin manor, please," I said smiling, as the driver nodded driving off.

"Why'd you do that?" Hikaru asked.

"What? We can't see _your _house?" Reina said, as Hikaru just set it off dismissively.

The drive there was strangely in silence as we finally arrived, hearing strange noises from their house and bright lights on.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Shouldn't you guys know? I mean, it's your house, right?" Reina said nonchalantly.

They entered the house, and it suddenly became extremely quiet. They called for their mom, but there was no answer so they entered their large dining hall.

"Surprise!" the host club yelled.

* * *

><p>Oh I am SOOOOOO LATE :( But hey! Don't hate me, please~ It was just my birthday yesterday, so don't kill me *hides in corner* please! I've been really busy, but I'm guessing no one wants excuses.<p>

Sorry to leave it there, I couldn't find much more to write from there, and I haven't been writing as much lately, but hopefully I'll fit in the next chapter sooner...or later. I hope you enjoyed yourself and don't want to hurt me after my long slumber from hibernating with bears. After they finished sleeping they kicked me out :/ I wonder why they didn't want me to stay, they even chased me out of the cave!


End file.
